The Right One
by NattieKiddfan
Summary: Natalya Neidhart is in love with her best friend Tyson Kidd only problem is shes in a abusive relationship with the world heavyweight champion will the help she gets from her family and friends save her?
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTING UNFORTUNATELY :(

Pairings: Natalya, Tyson Kidd

**The Right One: **

**chapter 1.**

My name is Natalya Neidhart one third of The Hart Dynasty the ONLY 3rd generation diva the daughter of Jim the Anvil Neidhart, Niece of Bret Hart, Owen Hart, Bruce Hart, Davey Boy Smith and the Granddaughter of Stu Hart. Graduate of the Hart submission dungeon, Best friends with David Hart Smith otherwise known as Harry Smith and Tyson Kidd known as T.J Wilson...the one im unconditionally in love with... one problem im in a relationship with the World Heavyweight Champion Jack Swagger unfortunately for me...He's abusive. Yes as in he hits me. The only reason he 'allows' me to wrestle with the Hart Dynasty is because hes afraid ill sqeal to one of my uncles or my cousin or T.J.

Well right now I'm backstage with my two best girl friends Mickie James and Beth Phoenix waiting for the boys to get ready to go out. The Hart Dynasty have just won the Tag team championship's from 'ShowMiz' and now are going out to celebrate that with some other superstars on the roster. Because we're in North Carolina we even got Matt and Jeff to come along as im sure you know that Matt has been suspended in real life because of Mkcintyre. I don't like him Harry said that if he was still on smackdown he would have him in the sharpshooter and not let him out which made me laugh.

"NATTIE!" shouts harry who came out running full speed towards me 'oh lord please dont hug to tight' spoke too soon Harry already had me in one of his strong usually comforting now painful hugs i screamed in pain which cause him to look at me with worry in his eyes and T.J looked at me curiously.

"Too tight" i try to lie but i know they both know im lying but Harry being Harry he let it drop... i couldnt say the same for T.J though as his eyes scanned me looking for damage. He looked hot he was wearing a blue dress shirt and black jeans which showed off his muscles easily his usual hairstyle was standing tall, he smiled at me as i walked closer he embraced me in a hug which lucky for me and my bruises was the most comfortable thing i felt was asif he was comforting me protecting me from Jack who was pushed into the back of my mind like always when im with my boys. In the corner of my eye i saw two new figures in the doorway.

"Okay enough with the lovey dovey family crap i want a beer" one of them said smoothly i saw Randy there the 'Viper' i laughed at him and hugged him,

"oh yeah feeling the love guys" i hear the southern voice of Ted DiBiase next to us i looked over the the 'Fortunate son' and did out hand shake we made up in FCW.

I went back to Mickie and Beth i saw the blush on Mickie's face as Randy approached more. I always know Mickie had a thing for him but when he got married she tried to ignore it then when he had got a divorce from his wife of 3 years she could finally get with him if not i'll slap them both till they see sense.

As we arrived at the pub a saw a familiar green head and heard Mickie scream and run up to him...Gregory Shane Helms otherwise know as the Hurricane, he was unfortunately released due to the stupid actions of Mr Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

I went up to the group and saw Jeff and ran to him and threw my self into his arms, we are not in love of have a crush on each other me and Jeff have been friends since a long time i consider him a brother and just like T.J and Harry i can tell him anything.

Okay what you think? good? bad? REVIEW PLEASEEEE

i take criticism but please not too harsh this is my first hopefully long story i want it to seem real but i dont want the characters to be like they are in the ring... if you know what i mean so please review it will meant the world and i shall post the next chapter tomorrow :) 3


	2. Chapter 2

Well firstly im sooooo sorry for spelling mistakes in my first chapter...it's not much of an excuse but i was tired and it was 11pm when i wrote it, when i realised the mistakes i didnt know how to mend them so sorryyy times 1000000 :)

i came up with this chapter when i was in my geography exam so i hope you like it :)

Chapter 2...

As i looked around the club we was in i saw couples grinding against eachother some with lust in their eyes and some with love, the club was darkly lit with the few lights lightening up the floor. I looked to where Mickie and Randy was talking both with a glint in eachothers eyes...why on earth would they not just get together?

I saw T.J with some girl he looked uncomfortable as the fake blonde grinded on him i went up to them in his rescue and began to talk to him like normal soon the blonde had left finally getting the hint. Then i saw Jack enter 'ohhh crap' behind him thinking he was god strolled Drew Mckintyre i saw Matt's eyes glaze with fury and Harry was trying to talk him out of what ever he was about to do. Jeff just laughed at Drew, he was always the tension breaker another reason you love that guy. Jack came up to where me and T.J was and tries to pull me away i just stayed still ignoring him. Then he grabbed my arm real tight 'oh brill another bruise how am i gonna lie about this when T.J saw him' i then sighed and looked at T.J

"Im sorry, i gotta go" i hated leaving him i saw a glint of dissapointment in his eye as he looked at me.

"Sure, ill see you later Nattie" he hugged me tightly again as if he was trying to protect me i heard jack growl so i let go of him and smiled.

Jack grabbed my and pulled me away from the crowd

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOOING TALKING TO HIM I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU TO NOT TALK TO HIM OUTSIDE OF THE RING WHY DO YOU NOT LISTEN TO ANYTHING I SAY?" he bellowed in my face it wasnt nice as his lisp got in the way so it was like having a spit shower.

"i promise you i will hurt you for not listening to me, you understand NEIDHART?" i whimpered softly. I wondered why i had turned to the self-centered jerk that was jack swagger, When he asked me out i said yes as T.J was dating Michelle that didnt last long as he found out she was cheating on him with Dolph Ziggler though he wasnt upset when he found out that was a mystery to me. But by then i was in too deep with Jack he was such a gentleman but then things got violent after wrestlemania, he gave me verbal abuse calling my weight and hair then when i answered back id get hit.

(Harrys POV)

..."i promise you i will hurt you for not listening to me, you understand NEIDHART?" i heard someone threatening my cousin? im trying to calm Matt down as he had just hit Mckintyre and hear Natties good for nothing boyfriend threatening her... he better pray he was kidding, i looked over at T.J he was talking to Jeff about something they both had a serious look on their faces which was wierd to see especially on jeff the prankster of Smackdown.

Matt looks at me his face seemingly calm,

"Dude whats wrong?" his southern accent questioned

"I think Jack just threatened Nattie"

Matts eyes looked confused, i couldnt blame him though i mean this is Natalya Neidhart the only female graduee off the dungeon my cousin the one who gets bruised easily... no no no wait. i looked at Matt who was staring over at Nattie and Jack i saw Jack whisper something in her ear and i saw a flash of fear in her eyes which was really unusual for Nattie her eyes gleamed with happiness and confidence all the time.

"Nattie doesnt bruise" i whispered not loud enough but loud enough for Matt to hear

"What?" i was confusing him more and more so i tool him down memory lane

"I did the running bulldog on her when she was 18 and i was 14 she never bruised she has been beaten by Beth in the ring but she has never brised only soft bruises but not like those she has all over her"

Matt looked shocked and came to a conclusion and finally understood what i was talking about.

"you dont think he's hurting her do you?"

"yeah i do..."

We looked over to Nattie to see her being pulled away from the club. i look at T.J we both finally understand the wierd attitude of Nattie. Why she doesnt where her cropped t-shirt on RAW anymore and always hiding her self.

I'll kill Jack Swagger even if its the last thing i ever do!

Okayyy hope you liked this one yet again really sorry for the spelling mistakes :/

Ive read throught this 2 times i think everything is okay

sooo please review

i like feedback :) Love youuu 3


	3. Chapter 3

okayyy im gonna upload another one i think i like writing hope you like this chapter i think ill add a little bit more romance in between T.J and Nattie depends on what my brain decides :D

But warning there will be abuse in this chapter i hate writing it but its to intensify the who thing :)

Chapter 3

**Nattie pov**

This week was the worst ever Jack made me ring Vince to tell him i was sick and Jack was looking after me, well vince being Vince he did me a favour with out knowing it he told me that Jack had to go and i must stay in bed if im not well. I hope Harry and T.J will get it soon they know me well enough. So im sat in my room Jack left about 15 min ago after beating me and tonight id probably get a beating and raped just like last night, im not one to cry but i need some one to save me now i wanna run out to T.J and Harry but i couldnt as RAW and SMACKDOWN was together AGAIN tonight thanks to good old Uncle Bret.

**Harry's pov**

So i spoke to T.J he suspects as well Matt said he'd keep a ear open on SMACK DOWN. I hear a noise coming from the room Jack was in. He was talking. He was talking quietly but knowing Ted for years has its advantages as he taught me how to listen through a door and not get busted. So here i am stood outside Swaggers dressing room listening to his conversation with what seemed to be a female voice "what the..." i mumble out loud.

"Sooo?... when you gonna dump her and get with me?" i hear a horrible voice recognisably belonging to Michelle

"as soo as i finish her off, i need to know she wont tell her stupid good for nothing family. Do you know what will happen to me?"

"go on..."

"i'd probably get murdered you've seen how protective them two losers are of her"

"so what you gonna do to her?" the voice sounded hesitant as Jack laughed a creepy laugh, i was worried now i saw Cody walk towards me with a curious look on his face i press my finger to my lips telling him to be quiet, he leans to the door thinking i was just being nosy.

"im gonna torture her more so she wont think straight... maybe kill herself"

Cody looked at me his eyes widened in fear and mouthed "Nattie?" i nodded but pulled him away from the door as i heard footsteps on the other side. When we hit the corner Cody stopped me.

"He's hurting her isnt he?" his voice terrified.

I nodded

"we gotta go find her" his voice shook

it was unbeliveable to anyone Nattie of all people get her self in a abusive relationship this is bad. Nattie has never let anyone control her life shes always been powerful in everything and now she's being bullied of the likes of Jack Swagger that is wrong, i see Jack walking past us cody and i glared at him more like gave him a death look we had just put the term if looks could kill into our minds, Jack looks curious as if Nattie had told us!

"We gotta go look for her" i hear a voice behind me that belonged to T.J

"i tell ya what ill go distract Swagger you guys go look for her she'll trust you to" cody said T.J and i looked at eachother and nodded. Cody ran out of sight running into a stage hand... it wouldve been commical if it wasnt in this situation.

**Bret pov**

Okay so here i am listening to my nephew and the boy i consider a son talk about Nattie being hurt. Disbelief running through my mind somehow i cant believe it, iv known these two for a long time, Harry who resembled his fater in everyway including the tiny smirk he'd give when he's lying well his face was scared and solemn, i knew they aren't lying growing up we all have always been taught the story...'the boy who cried wolf'

I call a meeting with Vince he needs to sort Swagger out i would call teddy long but he has his hands tied with Matt Hardy and Drew Mckintyre thing so Vince it is and he better listen or else he'll revieve anouther beating with a chair and this time it wont be for the fans enjoyment.

**Nattie pov**

"NATTIE!" i hear the hysterical voice of Harry he was angry right now for the first time im scared of him but somethings telling me he wont hurt me.

"Nattie... come on shout it me and T.J we need to talk to you bad!"

what? T.J is there the one person who i love more than my family

"room 126" i try to get out my throat hurts though so i chuck something at the super bolted door.

"In here!" i hear T.J's voice from behind the door i see the handle moving

"DAMN ITS LOCKED" i hear a fustrated yell come from T.J.

"HARRY WHAT THE HELL YOUR GONNA GET IN SHIT!"

all of a sudden the doon flies off its hinges 'yeah T.J was right tut-tut Harry' i run into his arms as he's holding me tightly he see's im only in tiny underwear that Jack wanted me in. T.J took his coat off and threw it over me it reached mid-thigh so i felt a bit more secure. T.J looks at my face stroking my bruises and cuts i stare into his caring brown eyes i wanted him to hold me and not let go. okay that sounded cheesy.

"we gotta go!" came Harry's voice as T.J picked me up bridal style and kissed my forehead. As we got outside the room i saw Mickie who got a good glimpse of me. Her eyes widened tears filled them she looked like she was about to scream but Randy hugged her she cried into his chest. I'll talk to her when i feel cleaner i think to myself.

**Harry's pov**

Well shes safe i hope but i swear to god if he hurts her. no even looks at her he's getting it we take her back to our room she's asleep in T.J's chest i know shes safe but as for swagger he better pray tonight.

There you goo :D

im happy with this one in a way :) its not over yet just so you know i like my drama so im not finishing it there but i though i might aswell make Nattie safe...for now :)

I hate drew mkcintyre (i think thats how you spell his name sorry if not :) )

and swagger he's annoying theres only one place in the WWE for a superstar with a lisp and that is CODYS PLACE! im gonna try and add a bit of humour into it i think :)

Review please tell me what you think!

Love you loties :) 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Firstly i would like to proudly say...ENGLAND GOT THROUGH TO FINAL 16...AND SO DID THE U.S! **I wanted to write that they where the two i wanted to win although im English I LOVE America soo yeah congrats to both teams :)

DISCLAIMER... I OWN NADA :( which is hart breaking :(

okay i wanna say thanks to my 3 reviewers :)

then i would like to apologise if this chapter isnt good enough iv had like 10 exams since i wrote on here so my head is boggled gladly i have one more left...

ENJOYY :)

**Chapter 4...**

**T.J. POV**

So here i am holding a crying Nattie in my arms she was shaking and screaming in pain i looked over to Harry he looked awful none of us sleeping much we were to busy making sure Nattie was okay, im not complaining though ive loved this girl for as long as i can remember but i was somehow always put off telling her. We both jump as we hear a slight knock on the door which Harry had gone to answer, i heard muffled voices then footsteps i looked up to see Bret he looked at Nattie shaking and whimpering in my arms her hair mattered in sweat and her flawless face bruised and cut she was in one of Harrys t-shirts and some of my baggy shorts she was curled up in a foetus position her head buried into my chest. Bret came over and stroked her hair and frowned when she whimpered.

"I've spoken to Vince..." he said looking at Harry and I we stared at him to carry on "He has given permission for the two of you to take Nattie back to Canada and take care of her make sure the whole family knows whats happened"

"And Swagger?..." Harry spat out with venom in his voice

"He is fired he's loosing the belt this Friday then is going through a beat down" Bret says with a look in his eye the type of look he had when he wanted revenge, It was always weird to see my father figure to be mad he was always the kind one the one who was always calm in bad situations. But this wasn't a bad situation it was a disgusting one, I felt Nattie stop shaking in my arms i looked down to see her sleeping with a frown on her face, red eyes and trails where she had been crying her face was wet i tried to wipe the tears away but she frowned even more so i kissed her forehead and the frown disappeared she smiled softly in her sleep when i whispered a quiet "i love you" in her ear. I turn to see Bret and Harry softly smiling.

**Bret POV**

I just got back from talking to Vince and get this i didnt have to threten him, as soon as i told him about Nattie and that Swagger his expression had turned to stone he then told me the concequences which was at first he was just gonna be fired the door flew open and three bodied tumbled in and looked at us.

"What do you three want?" Vince asked the three.

"Bigger concequences that that!" exclaimed Randy Orton

"I think you should let us have our fun with him ya know like he did with Nattie!" came the southern voice of Matt Hardy.

"Let me choke slam him through something hard or even off a tall tall building" came Big Shows voice who was behind the two smaller men i just looked at them and then vince he shrugged

"look, i know you mad bu-"

"MAD? MAD? YOU THINK WE'RE JUST MAD?" The Big Shows voice boomed

"PLEASE BOSS LET ME PUNT HIS BRAINS OUT!" Randy Orton screamed, I looked at Matt and he caught my stare,

"she's like a sister to me and everyone" he muttered i looked at Vince his face had softened and he sighed.

"I'll talk to the creative te-" he was interrupted

"No no no no no no you wont talk to any one on the creative team" a new voice came in this was a feminime voice "He has destroyed my best friend i wanna rip his balls off and make him eat them and choke at the same time i WANT Randy to punt him so hard his head will fall off but AFTER the Big Show has choke slammed him and Matt has give him the twist of fate!" i looked at the girl in front of us Mickie James she had tear streaks down her face and Randy put his arms around her as if protecting her, i smiled softly it reminded me of Nattie and T.J it was a sweet gesture i smiled soflty at the two young superstars.

"Mickie i know your upset im sorry it happened to Nattie i wouldnt ask that in any one" Vince's voice was...Sympathetic?

"Then let us have our way with him" came the voice of Beth Phoenix another one of Natties friends.I was amazed at this i knew working in the WWE caused bonds but this was a sibling bond in the eyes of the superstars in this room was anger fury and horror they wanted revenge.

Vince sighed deeply and frowned he knew that there was no storyline to put behind this and that it was going to happen any way with or with out his permission he softly nodded.

"Okay i agree you should have revenge on him Miss Neidhart is you friend and you look at her as a sister so i agree it will be a main event" he then looked at me "why dont you tell Mr Hart Smith and Mr wilson they can go back to Calgary and take Natalie with them i know they will want their revenge but Miss Neidhart is our number one priority" her said then answered the question that was in my head "Yes Swagger will be fired" i slightly smiled at the boss.

"Thankyou Vince" he nodded

"go tell your family that they are allowed to return home" i nodded and bid Vince goodbye.

I am now looking at Nattie sleeping in T.J's arms i knew she is safe that boy loves her and will help her through anything i look at Harry who is starting to put clothes in his suitcase,

"you want help?" i whisper afraid to awake Nattie,

"yes please" he replies in a soft tone i know he's not happy about the fact he cant get his revenge but he understands that Nattie is more important than Swagger, i go to T.J's wardrobe and start packing he smiles gratefully at me i know with Nattie attached to him we was unable to move afraid of startleing her. Harry soon has finished his and went to Nattie's wardrobe he started pulling out her clothes which she packed back in Calgary and hasnt waorn since i noticed he was wiping tears from his eyes, Haryy in so many ways was like his father he was shy and withdwarn but one of the most amazing kindest people on earth people judged him on size but Harry was never bothered about what people think he was happy of where he came from and loved his life he looked over to Nattie and walked over to her, he softly kissed her on the cheek this was one of the most heart breaking things iv seen since what happened to Owen. We had soon packed and T.J slowly woke Nattie to tell her they where going home i saw the fear in her eyes, my niece my sisters and my best friends daughter was scared of everything she looked up to me i felt my heart break i slowlyt walked to her and kissed her forehead telling her she was safe and that no one was going to hurt her. A few hours later they had drove off in a cab i wished i could go with them to explain to my family what had happened to one of our angels but i had a show to run.

**Jim Neidhart POV (yeah THE ANVIL!)**

I wasnt mad no I WAS FURIOUS. i just got off the phone to my best friend only for him to tell me my daughter was coming home because she was abused by her ass hole boyfriend i wanted to rip him apart, i look to see my family my wife who was torn apart in the corner of the couch crying, my daughters who was hugging eachother sat on the floor crying hard trying to catch their breaths i went up to Ellie and pulled her into a hug i soon felt the tears leak as i cried into Ellies hair. Nattie and the boys would be here soon all i know is that she hadnt spoken and the only person she would let near her was T.J which personally didnt suprise me. I looked at my little girls their sister was hurt the three always had the bond of when one was hurt so was the others. I know the rest of the Harts have been informed and are on their way here they had also wanted to tear this idiot to shreads but they knewthat it wasnt the best idea for Nattie. My little girl.

**Harry POV**

We had just landed in Calgary the flight took up to 3 hours which wasnt long but felt like a million years Nattie was made sure to sit inbetween me and T.J and we had to answer her questions for her so she didnt have to talk. It was snowing, which made sense as it was close to Winter i felt Nattie shake, i passed her to T.J and dug into her bag for her jacket and put it on her. When we got into the taxi we told him where to go and in time we arrived at Nattie's families house. I saw the curtain twitch and noticed how there was upto 15 cars on the drive way i heard T.J snicker he always found it amazing how many people was in the Hart family...but he wasnt the only one.

We entered the house feeling the tension rip the whole family looked at Nattie who's head was burried into T.J's chest, her mum cried out wanting to hug her little girl Nattie looked up to see atleast 50 people looking at her.

**Natties POV**

I heard my mum my eyes hurt thoughbut i want to feel my mums protective loving hug knowing that no one would hurt me while she held me tight in her arms, i look up to see the whole family looking at me there faces scared and eyes red, i saw my sisters they had old of eachother tight i know theyre scared of touching me...truth is i am scared of them touching me.

I look at my dad the most amazing man in the world the man who has loved me and supported me throughout whatever i choose i know he hates this, looking at me i have no idea how bad i look afraid to look in a mirror. I look at my mum again and i burst into tears wanting her to come to me and make me feel safe, i see her come towards me i collapse onto the floor and i hear her run up to me crying hugging me i cling onto he tightly i didnt want to let her go i didnt want to feel that bit unsafer than i was when she wasnt there to hold me. I wanted her to run her hand through my hair and tell me ill be okay and kiss me on the forehead just like uncle Bret did and tell me she loved me. I hear people sobbing, my family was upset and crying because i was hurt i look to see my daddy i cry more knowing he was crying i had never seen him cry and here he was crying because i was hurt. "Daddy" i manage to gasp out he hears me a walks slowly toward me he then wraps his arms around me and mum. i know i need to shower so i look at my mum feeling scared and paranoid asking her with my eyes to help me, she understands i turn to see Harry and T.J crying i try to smile but it hurt. I let my mum lead me up the stairs hearing my sisters cry more then hearing Harry mutter to them trying to calm them down.

I am now lay down on my bed curled up in the foetus position, for some reason i always feel safe like this now and i hear a soft knock on the door, i turn around to see my 3 year old cousin come in i guesture for him to come close knowing he cant hurt me he jumps on my bed and i hear him sob "Nattie get better everyone is upset" he cries even more. for some reason i cant cry anymore i felt the love radiate off him and hear him whisper again "can i beat up the pain please so i will stop hurting you?" i smile slightly and hold him tighter.

"well kiddo im gonna have to het better on my own i love you" i notice my voice is broken and raspy and my throat is dry as the desert.

"okay but if you need help ill help you beat the pain up" i smiled again at his innocence, if only he know i thought.

Soon i felt the sleep over take me i fell asleep with my cousin in my arms sleeping also and for some reason i felt warm.

OKAYY...

i just want you guys to know that im sorry if this is bad im lucky to say i have never really been in the position i am trying to write out so im not sure if its good enough and also i dont really know much about Canada i do have my god father living over there but iv unfortunately never been so i aint sure if it snows in november its just a rough guess :) so pleaaaseee REVIEW and ill stick a HARRY ontop this time :D . also i got the HART AND SOUL DVD and the John morrison one eeeep :D

anyway back to the topic PLEASEEEEEE REVIEW PLEASEEE IT WONT TAKE 3 MIN :) THANKYOUUU :)


	5. Chapter 5

First i would like to thank my reviewers :) so THANKYOUUU

second MY MUM GOT ME TICKETS FOR BOTH RAW AND SMACKDOWN IN NOVEMBER! - im a little exited

Finally ENJOY!

Disclaimer-Own the Hart DVD and a Bret Hart T-Shirt and also have a Hart Dynasty T-Shirt on its way but i dont own anything else...sadly :(

WARNING! some bad language in this chapter :)

Chapter 5

**Jim Neidharts POV**

The whole family was crammed into the living room where we was discussing Nattie when we hear a small voice "Natties crying and screaming and she wont stop" we look down to see bradley his innocent face was filled with terror and looked vunerable, T.J and Harry run up to her room with us following when we reach the room i see my little girl thrashing and screaming begging for someone to help her and shouting 'STOP' in the midst of her screaming it was horrible seeing the boys try to get near her, both faces filled with guilt, i go up to them and stoke her head "daddys here daddys here" i repeat she opens her eyes slowly tears still streaming down her face. Her breath was ragged her face covered in sweat, i am now feeling my heart churn.

"Daddy" she whispers softly but somehow it managed to make me want to cry.

I stroke her hair as she puts her head into my chest still crying. I look at my family and smile softly i notice little Bradley crying he must have been asleep in here with mattie noticing his Power Rangers cup on her bed side.

After about 10min her crying has almost stopped her breath had calmed down, but her angelic face looks scared and vunerable i just wanted to hold her and not let her go.I look towards Harry and T.J to see them look tired and thankful in some way,

"Go to bed boys" i tell them seeing there eyes looking like theyre about to shut "i'll make sure she's okay" they both nod and bid everyone goodnight.

**Harry POV**

I wake up to the smell of Bacon and sausage coming from the kitchen i go down to see Nattie on the couch wrapped in a huge blanket her eyes blood shot. I hate seeing her this way, she turns around to look at me i smile softly at her.

"Hey sweets" i greet her using her nickname from out childhood.

She smiles slightly BINGO and says "hey marshmallow" i laugh at her and sit next to her glad to see her bruises slightly going and her scars healing. Her hair was still messy and her face still looked tormented.

"Goodmorning world" came T.J's voice i laughed at him as his little piece of hair was hanging in his face making him look a little stupid.

"nice hairstyle T.J you should TOTALLY wrestle like that" came a new voice,

"hey mum, nice sleep?" she nods but looking at Nattie not me, about 5 minutes later we hear the door shut making Nattie jump at the sudden noise, we all look to see Bret enter.

"He has a few broken bones and bruises and sratched from the girls" he informs us when we pull him out of the living room he immediently knew what we were going to ask. "and off everyone else lets just say even the SES guys joined in, and yes randy did almost punt his head off" he carried on i see the smirk appearing on T.J's face but we both know that isnt enough. "and then vince came out and did the whole 'you fiiired' thing making the crowd go wild." he finished

"So atleast we know he's not gonna hurt her again" i say

"shes still terrified, she shouldnt have gone through that." T.J say i nod my head along with Uncle Brett.

"Breakfast is ready boys" came Aunt Ellies voice we all went into the dining room happy to see nattie there.

"Hey Nattie" greeted Bret she just looked at him and smiled

"Hey Uncle Brett" came her raspy voice you could hear the sleep in her voice.

"Bret when eaten go to bed and get some sleep okay!" ordered Aunt Ellie, this made us smile in so many ways Aunt Ellie was like Grandma. Caring, Loving and could put up with wrestlers running around the place.

"Yes Ma'am" Uncle Bret laughed stuffing Bacon in his mouth. I looked at T.J to see him looking at Nattie 'if only Nattie and him got together at first none of this wouldve happened' i think, looking at Nattie she is nibbleing on a piece of toast this made me feel a little hope, she looked up and caught Brets eye he was also looking at her.

"I'm trying" she mutters knowing what we want, i feel sorry for her, i cant believe she has to go through this its heart wrenching.

"We know you are sweety" came her sisters voice Nattie looked at her and smiled softly.

The dining room then went silent but i was a comfortable one but it has now been ruined by a phone going off Nattie looked at her phone and went pale.

"Nattie who is it?" her dad asks somehow T.J and i knew though he stands up and look at the phone and answer it for her.

**T.J POV**

I had really had enough of him now im gonna make sure he doesnt contact her again.

"LISTEN YOU LITTLE SLAG YOUR GONNA REGRET RUNNING AWAY YOU HEAR ME! I SWEAR I SEE YOU I WILL KILL YOU!" shouter Swagger i lost it i went out side with her phone the family staring at me.

"GUESS WHAT SWAGGER LAST I HEARD YOU ARE FIRED! HA! AND YOU LAY ONE FIGER ON NATTIE AGAIN I SWEAR YOU WILL WISH YOU WAS NEVER BORN YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF SHIT UNDERSTAND?"

"WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?" he asked with a little threat in his voice

"your worst fucking nightmare JACKASS! ring this number or get in contact with Nattie again i swear to god you will wish you wernt born." i shout putting the phone down on him.

I walk back into the house to see Nattie in Harrys lap not crying but her face was full of fear. I go over to them and look her in the eyes.

"If he ever gets in contact with you tell me or Harry or anyone okay" i tell her she nods.

"thankyou" she whispers i sigh and look at her

"im gonna help you get through this understand. were all here for you! i reassure her, i can feel her family staring at us but at this moment it was all about Nattie i had to make sure she is okay, a part of me wants to hug her and kiss her and tell her i love her but another part told me to just be careful. I listened to the other part she needs to know im here for her.

Its now been about a hour since the phone call im sat in the living room with Nattie her family decided to go the the latest Stampede Wrestling that was in Calgary and Nattie forced Harry to go. Bret is asleep so Nattie and i are on the couch watching Harry Potter.

"You okay?" i ask her knowing the answer i just wanted to talk to her,

"a little better...you?"

"im fine if your fine" i say immediently regretting it but it passed when i saw her blush 'she's so beautiful' i think she then speaks up.

"thankyou for before your amazing" i was shocked and im sure it was my time to blush. We both just watch t.v until i heard her angelic voice once more.

"can you hold me" i stared at her suprised i looked in her eyes i saw hope i nod to her and she crawls over to me still shaking i gather her into my arms and hold her tightly

i kiss the top of her head then about half a hour later i hear her softly breathing i look at her noticing shes asleep i kiss her again and whisper

"i love you nattie always have always will" and i end up slowly falling to dreamland as well.

**Like it? Hate it? REVIEW IT :D pleaseeee i would stick tyson on top but im afraid nattie might kick my butt :D**

**WHO WATCHED SMACKDOWN? I DID 'DASHING CODY RHODES' its gotta ring to it haha and he is NOT lying hehe but wait he reads comics so i dont think he should have said that to todd but ey well. MATT HARDY HAS RETURNED BYE BYE DREW! - i dont like him -.- M'FER for lifeyy :D**

**REVIEWWWW PLEASEEE! :D thankyou :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**T.J pov**

Waking up i felt someone staring at me i look around to see Jim and Harry looking at me then feeling someone stir in my arms i immediently look down to see Natties eyes slowly open, i then remember what happened and realised there was no thrashing or screaming.

"Hi" she says sleepily looking at me not realising her Father and Cousin was watching us. I smile at her and kiss her forehead i feel her sigh in my arms.

"How're you?" i ask her totally forgetting about our audience. It usually always happened when she was around id forget everything else and just focus on her.

"Im okay, i never had a nightmare" she states i smile and shake my head,

"No you didnt" i smile at her and she lifts her head up too look around and see's her Dad and Cousin and tenses a bit i pull her tighter to let her know im here i then feel her relax.

"Hey Daddy, how was the event?" Jim smiled, 'maybe shes trying to forget it all' i wonder and look down at her.

Her eyes where full of sleep not as red anymore but still looked bloodshot and tired, her bruises were yellowing and cuts were healing, i hear Jim respond.

"It was good Harry had a match and kicked ass...as usual!" i looked at Harry who blushed at the compliment and laughed.

"well i cant say im suprised." i reply making the poor boy blush even more.

Nattie looks at me . "can we go for a walk i need to get out a bit?"

"umm sure" i reply to her making her eyes light up.

**Nattie POV.**

Waiting for T.J to get ready i sat in the living room talking with my sister Kristen.

"So i hear you and T.J was pretty close on the couch this afternoon" she said with a sly smirk on her face im pretty sure im blushing like a mad woman now as i can feel my cheeks getting hotter and hotter.

I had decided to try and get through this i know my family is behind me and thats all i could ask for.

"Let me guess Harry told you?" i ask my voice was still broken and my head hurt along with my bruises but it wasnt anything i couldnt handle.

"No actually dad did" she corrected me i was shocked

"oh" i hear footsteps approaching and T.J standing there looking amazing (as usual) i stand up and go to him and he hugs me i hear Kristen excuse herself.

As i take a look at him he is wearing black jeans with snow boots, since it was snowing out side he was in a huge coat and wearing a hat. He smiles at me and puts his arms around my shoulder and we stand outside in the freezing cold snow.

"where do you want to go?" he asks me but i wasnt really listening i was getting use to him being by my side while we were walking in the snow, I felt protected with him around me it was as if he was my guardian angel.

"ummm" i know where i want to go but i was unsure if we could go. "do you think they will let us see the House?" i ask him his face looked shocked i know he didnt expect me to say that.

"you know what, its worth a try even if we cant get in we'll wonder around it, like good old times" he stated i smile the best i could still scared of my surroundings.

**NO ONES POV!**

As the two appoched the top of the hill where the front of the house was they smiled seeing that 'Hart house' sign was still up, they walked up the long driveway and Nattie stops grasping T.J's hand. He turns to her,

"you okay?" he asks with worry evident in his eyes Nattie just stared at the house as if she could see someone or something.

"umm yeah can we go?" she asks shaken

"Nattie whats up?" T.J was worried and looked to where Nattie was staring seeing the one person he wanted to get his hands on.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he screams putting Nattie behind his back to protect her. Jack stood in the doorway of the old house staring at Nattie. T.J was giving him death glares 'if looks could kill' Jack thought. But he blew him off walking towards the two, Nattie gripped onto T.J as hard as she could and hid her face into his back, while T.J had a protective stance infront of her.

"well hello Nattie!" he says in a creepy tone that made the poor girl tense and scared she never felt so vunerable. "to answer your question i knew you where up here in Canada and something told me that you was gonna come here to see this piece of junk they called a house" He said with a laugh and spat on the doorway as a sign of disrespect. This made T.J see red.

"you better get out of here now!" he threatned with a glint in his eye. "security is around this place they see you it will be a goodbye jack thing and ill see you in hell." his words came out with venom seething behind every single word. None of them knew Nattie had got her phone out and texted Harry. _'Hart House ASAP' _she was shaking hoping she wouldnt be caught and that Harry had his phone with him.A little later her phone vibrated again she was still scared and stiff T.J still had a stance to protect her while arguing with Jack. '_almost there_' came a response.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THEM YOU ARSEHOLE!" came Jim Neidharts yell behind him there was Harry, Bret and Teddy all with a murderous look in there faces and they pulled Nattie into the back and Jim pounced on Jack punching every bit of body he could get ahold of.

"HOW" _punch "_DARE" _kick "_YOU"_ punch _"COME" _knee _"NEAR" _head banged in to the floor _"MY" _punch "_DAUGHTER" _a few more punches_. Teddy and Harry tried to pull Jim off him while Nattie was in T.J's arms scared and shaking hating the feel of being vunerable.

When Harry and Teddy got Jim of Jack they decided it was time to pounce stomping all over him Bret was standing there laughing at the pathetic man lying on the floor. About 5 miniutes later Harry got down to Jacks level kneeling in the snow not bovered about feeling cold he wanted this asshole to feel the pain he caused his dear cousin. "come near her again i promise you wont get away luckily like you have this time...understand?" not giving him a chance to answer "good and now your gonna stand up get your stuff and fly back to America so your 'Daddy' can look after you? got it? GOOD" his voice was low and threatening his eyes where full of fury and revenge.

The men had gone upto where Nattie and T.J where standing suprised to see Nattie not crying her dad gathered her in his arms and carried her back home. 'So much for telling T.J how i feel' the thought and she hid her face into her dads neck.

When they arrived home the whole family ran to them Nattie was still in shock and shaking, her mum hugged her along with her sisters. "I love you guys" she whispered to them and held them tighter. Until she released them and looked at each one of her family and smiled more than she had done in the past few months.

T.J looked at Nattie and went upto her and hugged her, she again felt that protection that she only felt off him, he kissed her forehead making her blush and the rest of her family smile.

They then felt another bady hug them they both looked to see Harry "i felt left out" he told them they both just laughed and Nattie put her arms around Harry aswell she felt even more safer.

OKAYY like it hate it tell me...

Next chapter im gonna allow Nattie to return to the WWE but there will be more drama with Jack... you really didnt think ill let him go just like that.

Please review... it takes 2min pleaseeee :)


	7. Chapter 7

OKAY im writing this chapter out of randomness but it will make sense hopefully... ENJOY

**Chapter 7**

**NO ONES POV (i think im gonna write like this from now on its easier)**

It had been 2month since the incident and lucky to say Nattie was getting back on her feet, refusing to let it get to her. Nattie and T.J where closer now than ever, even though they wernt together the looks they give eachother anyone would think they are.

It was Natties time to got back to the WWE although she was nervous she felt safe when she was around Harry and even more safe around T.J.

"Hey sweets you ready?" asked Harry as he came into Natties room, he went upto her and hugged her. He knew she wasn't fully ready but as she told him a few days ago "theres no point living in the past, i might aswell keep walking foreward and then maybe i will be okay" he knew Nattie is strong so he had faith in her.

"Hey Marshmallow and i think so all my things are packed so im good" she replied with a shaky voice filled with mixed emotions.

The Hart Dynasty was returning tonight to face the Uso's and Tamina, Nattie felt ready to let a bit of fustration out on somebody, over the past few weeks the Dynasty had trained as much as they could pushing eachother beyond there limits. Natties body was bruise and cut free which was a relief although she wanted to wear a normal t-shirt now when she was in the ring and not what she usually wore, Mr McMahon agreed with her.

A few hours later they approached Calgarys stadium where RAW was going to air, there return was a surprise so no one exept Vince and ofcourse the Harts knew.

The whole family was going to be there tonight. This also made Nattie feel more secure knowing that her family was there to support her.

"Right lets enter the jungle we call the cafeteria" came T.J's voice makeing Nattie laugh, he put his arm around her shoulder and she buried her head into his neck. The butterflies in her stomache was going crazy as they got closer to the cafeteria. When they entered they saw Randy Orton and Mickie James making out on a bench 'well its about time' Nattie thought.

"AHHHHH NATTIE HARRY T.J!" came a french accent the trio loved "YOUR BACK!" the whole cafeteria stood still everyone froze with shocked expressions on each superstars faces. Mickie looked at Nattie being one of the first to see her when she was beaten she felt her eyes well with a fresh layer of tears as she escaped Randys grip and ran to Nattie throwing her arms around her neck hugging her tightly feeling the tears.

"oh my god i missed you, when i saw you that day i was so scared ive tried to ring you everyday but no answer, so i rang Harry and he told me you were sleeping but you were getting better so i have been waiting and waiting for you to return and when i found out we were coming to Calgary i didnt know wether to see you after the show or see if you turned up. omg im so happy your back your okay right we tried to hurt him asmuch as possible, youve missed soo much but ill tell you everything" the small hyperactive diva said all that without taking a breath, Nattie looked at her and smiled soflty and hugged her againg feeling tears forming her eyes.

"I'm okay im sorry you had to see me like that." she whispered still feeling everyone stare at her and she looked towards her group of friends who was staring at her with shock written all over there face.

Mickie pulled Harry Nattie and T.J towards the table everyone was still staring "OKAY PEOPLE NOTHING TO SEE HERE I KNOW IM GORGEOUS AND EVERYTHING BUT NO NEED TO KEEP STARING!" shouted Cody when the four reached the table the rest of the superstars and divas turned away muttering to eachother while Nattie just laughed and hugged her young friend.

"i'm gald you back Nattie" Cody softly said after their embrace.

"it's good to be back" she told him. She then felt someone else hug her lift her up and spin her around.

"Nattie do you have any idea how much we have missed you?" Ted Dibiases voice asked.

"well i missed you guys too" she told him hugging him tightly.

"Okay we're feeling really left out here guys" Harry said as all the divas ran to him and T.J and hugged them. "thats more like it" he then said making everyone erupt in laughter.

"Well well well if it isnt my faveriot fellow Canadian" came Adam "edge" Copelands voice Nattie ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. Adam and her always had a brother sister bond they where tighter than tight, back in the dungeon days the two would always pull pranks on eachother.

After all the welcome back greetings came in the Hart Dynasty had to go meet their opponents since they was new and the Hart Dynasty had never met them before. They walked towards the dressing room to see 3 people stood there 2 boys and a girl all three of them where exited to meet the Hart Dynasty and couldnt wait to work with them.

"Hi im Jimmy Uso this is my twin brother Jay and this is Tamina" said one of the twins.

Nattie looked at them and smiled although on the inside she was frightened to death she tried to ignore the feeling and shook each of the opposite tag teams hand.

"Nice to meet you" she said with a murmur.

RAW was on now and Bret was in the ring talking about the main events of the night delibretaly missing the tag team match out. (a/n he's still gm this is my story my rules vince cant do anything about that :D)

The episode went on and for Nattie it seeme to rag which was unusual she was sat on a two seater couch with T.J who once again was holding her, she told him about feeling uneasy all the time he listenend and as usual reassured her that she was safe with him and that he wouldnt let anyone hurt her. Harry was talking with Randy and Ted in there locker room.

"How has she been?" Randy asked concerned for his friend.

"She whimpers alot in her sleep but its not like it use to be. She woke Bradley up who was sleeping next to her one night she was screaming and thrashing it was horrible." Harry explained to his friends he thought they might as well know everything. "She only never cries when me or T.J are in the same bed, so we've had to take turns, she hates it."

"is it true that the Jackass turned up in Canada?... i heard Bret telling Vince" Ted asked with a serious tone.

"Yeah he tried to scare her" Harry explained the whole thing to the two, afterwards they both had furious faces.

"He's got nerve, has she spoken about it?" Randy asked, Harry shook his head 'no'

"i think shes too scared to, i think she just wants to forget everything." he told them they both nodded there heads in understanding.

It was time for the tag team match with the Uso's championships on the line, no one knew who it was against. Backstage Nattie was shaking feeling sick, it was as if it was the first time all over again.

"You will do great, remember the whole family are there watching out for you, im back here making sure everything is okay but i'll still be watching." her Uncle Bret told her she felt a little more positive.

"1...2...3" the crowd screamed as the Hart Dynasty won the tag team champions, as soon as they got to the ring Nattie felt safe and positive and now they won the tag team match she was over the moon she forgot eveything and jumped into the ring and threw her arms around Harry and T.J laughing, 2 minuites later the whole Hart family was in the ring it was like the tag team match in 1997 when all the Harts came into the ring they threw the 3 onto the shoulders with Nattie in the middle holding the boys arms up with the biggest smile on her face. The crowd was going insane everyone off there seats cheering.

Backstage all the supestars and divas where smiling happy for the trio exept one. Michelle Mcool blamed the Hart Dynasty for everything that had happened to Jack she was going to get them no matter what it took especially Natalya Neidhart oh she was in for it.

When the trio got backstage Nattie sucked in a deep breath still on a high from the celebration she went to T.J who was with the S.E.S and Matt Hardy and pulled him away from them scared but knowing she had to do what she had to do.

They went to the Hart Dynastys dressing room and Nattie turned around to him.

"Is everything okay?" he asked worried. Nattie smiled but her stomache was full of butterflies. She nodded 'yes'

"umm i wanna say thanks for everything." she told him, his tense figure relaxed and he smiled at her.

"Nattie..." he started but he was interrupted by Nattie kissing his softly on his lips. He then dropped his title he had hold of and wrapped his arms around her small but muscular frame. The kiss got more passionate but it was soon interrupted by some one walking in.

"Hey T.J have you seen Na- OH MY GOD!" came Harrys surprised yell attracting people passing by. He walked in shutting the door on the nosey people who was trying to see what was going on.

The couple blushed and Nattie hid her face deep into T.J's shoulder. Harry stood there in shock.

"So ermmm this has just happened hasnt it iv not been kept in the cold?" he asked his voice offended at the thought of being left in the blue.

"Its only just happened" T.J reassured him Harry sighed in relief.

"well all i can say is about bloody time!" he laughed the two just blushed even more. Nattie was still hiding in T.J's shoulder 'OH MY GOD! he kissed back' she was repeating the kiss again in her head. She had not been that close to a boy in the last few months although she was scared to even think about another relationship 'Maybe T.J will be different' she wondered unsure of anything.

Harry soon left and T.J lifted Natties head up to meet his gaze.

"are you sure this is what you want?" he asked her not sure what she was initiating with that kiss but she nodded 'yes'. T.J's eyes brightened as their lips met once again.

**OMG JOHN CENA REPLIED TO ME ON TWITTER AHHHHHHH BUT THE THING IS IT WAS JUST ONE OF THOSE TWEETS I WROTE I DIDNT KNOW HE WOULD PAY NOTICE TOO EEEEP! **

**OMG those stupid USO's -.- although i wrote them nice who says they will stay nice HAHA!**

**Anyway love it hate it? review it pleaseeee :D.**


	8. Chapter 8

**okay a few things first :)**

**1. thanks for the reviews, im gonna try and try to update as much as possible :)**

**2. to sonib89 his twitter is just johncena that simple haha :)**

**3. please review and tell me what you think. **

**4. I OWN NOTHING IT ALL BELONGS TO MR McMahon i own the plot so i intend on having as much fun as possible :D**

**and lastly ENJOY :) as for the Ben and Jerrys i own a tub of B&J but sadly not the company :(**

**5. HAPPY 25TH BIRTHDAY DASHING CODY RHODES :)**

**Chapter 8**

**NO ONES P.O.V**

It had been atleast 2weeks since Nattie and T.j had gotten together and they were the happiest anyone had seen them in a long time. At the moment they were in their hotel room after a event. They had defended their belts against the Straight Edge Society, and after seeing T.J hurt the way he was after being thrown into the steel steps thrown out of the ring countless of times. Nattie was now taking care of him.

"Well i guess we swapped over now" T.J. said with a laugh as Nattie had gently put ice on his back where a bruise was forming.

"Hmm... i guess so..." she muttered T.J realised her voice sounded odd he turned to face her and cupped her face and lifted her to look at him, there eyes meeting.

"Nattie- whats wrong?" he was worried for her. Nattie sighed feeling stupid for worrying about things her eyes drifted downwards.

"It's stupid" she said with a slight laugh in her voice shaking her head. T.J just stared at her still worried.

"Hey, nothing you say can be stupid...okay?" his soft voice made Nattie swoon she just wanted to tell him everything but she just didn't know how too.

"Umm... please dont laugh." her tone was really low and T.J was getting curious. "i'm scared" she admitted.

"What of? im not gonna hurt you Nattie please dont be scared of me" his voice pleaded with her his eyes were tearing she kissed his cheeks for reassurance.

"I know, um do you remember last night when we almost...you know" she said blushing deeply, T.J sighed in relief and pulled her towards him her head burried into his chest.

"Nattie... i understand if your not ready, i promised you i would protect you and take care of you i dont want you to feel rushed im not gonna do anything like that especially not to you." he told her making her smile... 'He's perfect' she thought. "...I love you" she heard him say she went into a state of shock. 'oh my...' she didnt know what to say she wanted to hear those words come out of his mouth for years and now they have she couldnt speak.

She lifted her head up to look him in the eyes his caring brown eyes, her breath had caught in her throat.

"I love you too!" she said, his eyes lit up and he smiled bright. He pulled her towards him and kissed her with as much love and passion he could collect. When they pulled apart he repeated over and over.

"i love you, i love you i love you." Nattie just smiled tears in her eyes, she felt secure and protected loved and cared for. She smiled and leant forward again to kiss him.

The kiss was soon interrupted by a knock on the door, the two pulled apart from each other as T.J stood up to get the door.

"Hey Mickie" he casually said to the small diva, he noticed her eyes were puffy and red her hugged her "are you okay?"

"N-N-Nattie?" she managed to get out. T.J lead her in and shrugged at Natties confused face.

Nattie got up and walked over to Mickie pulled her into a hug then the smaller woman just cried.

"im gonna nip to the hotel shop you want anything?" T.J asked so he could give the two time to talk Nattie shook her head after thinking. "Okay ill be back in 20, I love you" he told her, she smiled and replied with

"I love you too" and then the two girls where left alone.

"Okay whats wrong Mickie?" Nattie asked her crying best friend. She was worried for her as it was really unlike Mickie to cry she was always the happy hyper one.

"R-R-Randy cheated o-on m-m-me" she sobbed out Nattie felt a pang in her heart for her best friend then shock through her veins.

"What do you mean Micks?" she asked confused at that as just a few hours ago at the event they where happy.

"H-H-Him and M-Michelle in room mak-making out on th-the b-bed" she cried harder Nattie stood up grabbed her phone and rang T.J.

"Hey you at the shop?" she asked as soon has he picked up.

"Yeah why?" came his reply

"Can you get me a tub of Ben and Jerrys cookie dough please?"

"Ummm sure is that all?"

"yeah oh and if you see Randy on the way up tell him im gonna hurt him" she wasnt happy, since moving to WWE she was friends with Mickie she helped her through so much and to see her hurt made Nattie wanna hurt who ever did hurt her.

"Ummmm okay?" T.J was confused but he knew he'd get the story later.

"Thankyou" Nattie started "oh and T.J..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you" she grinned it was a grin T.J heard through the phone he smiled.

"I love you too" he told her "i'll be back in 3 okay?"

"Yeah Bye" she said as they both put the phone down smiling softly.

Nattie went over to her best friend who was sobbing and put her arms around her to hug her then she was crying into her shoulder. She heard a knock at the door.

"I thought you had your ke- What do YOU want?" she changed the tone and volume of her voice as she saw the person at the door. Ofcourse it was the one and only heart-breaker of her best friend Randy Orton. Her face turned into a scowl her eyes where litterally killing him. Randy of all people never had the evils of Nattie they had always been close.

"Is Mickie here?" Randy asked his voice shaking and filled with guilt, but Nattie slapped him, he didnt retaliate as he knew he deserved it but once more and more slaps came heading his way he tried to stop her by grabbing her wrists to calm her down. "Just answer me Nattie." he said his eyes told the whole story. Nattie wanted to kill him she knew what he had done.

"Yes! she is. No your not talking to her" she spat at him he felt the sting in her voice and flinched.

"Nattie?..." came T.J's voice down the corridor. "Randy just go back to your room..." he started when Nattie walked back into her room after getting the bag out of T.J's hand and kissed his cheek. "...i'll see what can be done- But you stuffed up" he told the older by a few months man in front of him and shook his head. Randy stalked off back to the other end of the corridor. T.J shook his head in disappointment it must have been bad for Nattie to want Ben and Jerrys which he can vaguely remember being called 'Heartbrake food'. He walked into his hotel room and saw Mickie still crying not wanting to eat the ice cream. Nattie looked up at him with a small frown on her face.

Another knock was heard and incame Harry. "Hey guys" he greeted not noticing the diva on the couch crying he had just got back from a signing. He heard the sobs and looked at Mickie then at T.J with a questioning look on his face, T.J shook his head 'i have no idea'. Harry saw the Ben and Jerrys and immediately thought 'Heartbrake food'. He went up to Mickie and hugged her her tiny frame fit into his large body. She cried more into his t-shirt as her just rocked her back and forth stroking her hair.

Nattie stood up and walked to T.J kissed his lips softly and hugged him. T.J knew that Nattie seeing her best friend like this was hurting her as the two had a tight bond that was almost unbreakable.

**UMMM im not sure if i like this one i just had a need to write i also wanted to involve some more characters. but a review would be great :D. So please if you read it please please review it tell me what you think :) I PROMISE I'LL TRY TO DO THE NEXT CHAPTER BETTER :) and OMG the Harry Potter trailer ahhhh :D im a little Harry Nerd haha. AND ECLIPSE IS COMING OUT NEXT WEEK EEEP! and prom...woop (sarcasm)**


	9. Chapter 9

**first: Thankyou i have 20 reviews :D thats just made my day :)**

**second: im gonna try to update as much as possible on this over the next few days and try to finish it... if i dont im going to spain next monday for 2 weeks i have this story to finish and a 3-shot so i apologise if i dont finish any of them :)**

**anything thats WWE related in this chapter belongs to Mr Vincent Kennedy McMahon but! the plot is all mine so im gonna have a little fun.**

**Sorry for any bad language**

**Chapter 9**

The next few days flew by Mickie felt better also getting closer to Harry the two always sat up watching a movie and gossiping they created a friendship that wasnt going to be ruined.

"Okay so is it 1. A human jar of mayonaise or 2. Cream Cheese?" They where playing a game and quizzing eachother about this past mondays RAW Harry had asked Mickie what John Cena called sheamus first.

"i'm gonna go with... 1." she said confidently.

"AND that is correct" Harry imitating one of those cheesy talk show host, Mickie just laughed at him.

"coughcoughNERDcoughcough" she muttered playfully Harry got up and Mickie knew what was coming she got up and ran aroung the hotel room then ran to the door running straight into a figure she looked up, her heart immediently felt numb again her eyes welled with tear.

"How dare you call me a NERD james get he-" he saw her stood at the door he went over to her hugging her from behind but let go as soon as he saw who she was staring at.

"Mickie-" came the smooth voice of Randy Orton Mickie turned around and shut the door in his face, seconds later he knocked on agaon "Mickie please, i made a mistake im sorry forgive me" his voice was weak and shaky. Harry looked at Mickie and opened his arms she went up to him and allowed him to wrap his huge arms around her as she cried.

"do you want me to tell him to leave?" Harry asked Mickie, she nodded her head 'yes' as a reply. Harry let go of the diva and walked to the door where Randy was sat leaning on. He turned to see Harry towering over him. He stood up and looked at Harry.

"Please can you tell Mickie im sorry and i'll leave her alone if thats what she wants, also im sorry for making her cry" Harry nodded and walked back in leaving the viper to feel sorry for him self. When Harry told Mickie his message she cried even harder Harry wrapped her in another hug wishing Nattie was here she was good at these types of things. But he remembered her and T.J hadnt really spent time together they deserved a break.

_With T.J and Nattie..._

The two was in a top of the range restaraunt in Olklahoma. Nattie was well aware about where she was but she didnt want to ruin her and T.J's night. Nattie had gone to the bathroom when she had come out she felt someone grab her she tried to scream but it was no use as the person who had hold of her was stronger that she was and had their hand over her mouth. She clawed as much as she could kicking and scratching but it was no use.

It had been atleast 20 miniutes since Nattie had gone to the toilet and T.J thought she had ditched he tried to ring her. No answer. Then he rang Harry who picked up.

"Harry here"

"dude is Nattie there with you?" T.J asked worried.

"No shes with you isnt she?" Harrys voice turned into a rushed tone

"no she went toilet about 20miniutes ago and shes not returned i thought she had- OH SHIT!" T.J had realised what happened. "FUCK dude get your ass down here now

im at the Tide restaraunt (made up...i think)" He ordered Harry he was gonna murder somebody.

"Ummm okayy?" Harry was confused. Then it hit him "Shit ill be there in 5." he told him putting his phone down a second later.

T.J stood up and went to the waiter and told him what had happened he was then told to see the manager. He walked past the girls bathroom not knowing Nattie was in there getting hurt...all over again.

It had been about 3 hours since the restaraunt had been put on emergency lockdown people wanted to go home not everyone knew about the events but they knew sonething bad has happened as there are people running around every corner and looking in almost every closet the restaraunt had to offer.

"QUICK GET HERE NOW!" came a loud yell from the girls bathrooms the voice belonged to Cody Rhodes who had rushed to the restaraunt with Harry, Ted DiBiase and Matt Hardy they had seen Harry rush past them and followed him. It wasnt long till most WWE superstars had come into the restaraunt.

As T.J approached the bathroom cubicle he saw a pile of blood- his stomach heaved he was going to be sick and he knew it.

There she was exept not in clothes cody must have put his jacket over her body so no one could see her. Her face was worse that it was the first time as she was knocked unconsious her body was more beaten. Harry and T.J ran to her lifting her head up trying to find a pulse...when they found it the spped was slow it felt to the two that the beat was every 5-10 seconds. Harry was choking back the tears to see Nattie in this state the first time was hard the second time he knew would be worse.

"Is there an ambulance on the way?" He asked tears where now escaping his eyes.

"Yeah i just rang the hospital" Came Randys voice. Although the fallout between Nattrie, Mickie and himself he was going to be there if she was hurt, they where like brother and sister and from experience brothers and sisters fallout... alot.

After Putting Harrys t-shirt over her fragile body the ambulance had come- The people who was in the restaraunt had been let go none of them knew what had happened but since there was enough security footage to tell who did it there was really no reason to question all of the customers.

Arriving at the hospital Nattie was rushed straight through to the Emergency room, Bret who had just appeared had the unfortunate job to tell his family again. Everyone noticed that T.J had not spoken. Harry went up to him and sat next to him.

"You okay?" He asked he was worried he knew his best friend was beating himself up over the fact that he couldve gotten to her but Harry and all the others knew there was nothing he couldve done about it.

"I shouldve escorted her i mean were in Oklahoma the place where he lives i knew that but i didnt think and oh my god its all my fault." he went on Harry had told him over and over it wasnt but he already had it calved into his brain that he couldve prevented it.

"Family of Miss Natalie Neidhart?" came a nurses voice. Bret stood up along with Harry and T.J. The nurse was young about 24 years old she looked about 5ft 7 slim with her brown hair up in a bun her eyes where a deep blue colour but she also looked tired as Nattie was her first ever emergency patient.

"I'm her uncle the rest of her family are on there was from Canada how is she?" He asked the nurse. She looked at the group sympathetically catching Harrys eye.

"She has been rushed into theater, her ribs have been cracked a few broken bones along with a fractured skull. The surgeon is thrying to prevent anymore damage to the brain as it has swelled up a bit. Her cuts are deep shes had stitches." she told them "She'll be out of surgery in about 5-6 hours so the rest of her family should be here by she. im really sorry." her voice was sympathetic along with her expression she saw the gils uncles eyes go sadder than they alraedy where, the smaller of the men had his head down and the tallest was staring at her his eyes where tired and he looked heart broken. As she looked around the room she saw the WWE superstars with tears in their eyes even the big ones. She saw the girls crying for their friend, it was the first time she dealt with this also the hardest she walked back out of the room to leave the large group in peice.

4 hours had passed when about 60 people came rushing into the hospital and it took 4 nurses to ask them what was going on when they explained they lead them to the room the rest of Natties Friends and Family was. Harry ran to him mum and sister and immedietly started crying when he saw his little sister Georgias expression her eyes where swollen her cheeks where red he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

Jim looked over at his daughters boyfriend he was told of Bret that T.J blamed himself for everything, Jim knew that wasnt fair He walked up the younger man and put a hand on his shoulder for comfort. T.J looked up and saw Natties dad.

"Nothing is your fault" Her dad told him with a caring look in his eye. T.J didnt say anything he was still having a battle in his mind.

Mickie was sat next to Randy as it was the only seat spare after she let Natties hysterical mum sit in her original place. She was numb not the fact that she was sat next to her cheating ex (who she loves) but the fact that her best friend had been put in danger- yet again. She looked at Natties family she saw Bret hugging one of Natties sisters who couldnt stop crying, Natties mum was staring at a wall with tears escaping her eyes, Natties uncles and aunts where crying as well, she saw Natties oldest uncle Smith with his head down muttering words. He was praying. Mickie got up and walked over to the other side of T.J and hugged him.

"If you blame yourself she will kill you" she told him making Natties dad who was on the other side smile. "You know she will be okay T.J its not your fault. Nattie wouldnt blame you and her family dont blame you, i blame the ass hole Jack and you should Blaming yourself wont help you or Nattie." she tried to get that in to his head.

T.J looked at the small diva and sighed,

"i shouldve known" he said silently

"NO you shouldnt have THIS shouldnt have happened and what would you have done walked her to the bathroom? shes stubborn you know it i know it we ALL know it T.J Nattie would have began to not love you but HATE you if you started to protct her 24/7. She's going to be okay!" Mickie stressed the last bit trying to persuade herself not just T.J who was thinking about what Mickie had just said, she wouldve hated him if he came possesiv eover her she was stubborn. He looked at Mickie and nodded. As for the last bit well he knew she was trying to persuade herself.

The nurse came back in about 4 hours later she was scared her eyes where even more symapthetic than when she explained for the 2nd time to the Divashysterical family and there hourly updates. "She flat lined in surgery-" she started Ellie Neidhart Natties mum had screamed out crying Jim wrapped her in a hug allowing the young nurse to carry on "-we managed to revive her but she slipped in to a coma" she said tears filling her eyes as she told them "I'm sorry, they have finished the surgery all broken bones are stapled her head is wrapped up the swelling in her brain has gone down. The surgeon is cleaning her up you may see her in about 15 miniutes." she told them then walked out again. T.j stood up and walked out the room to the nurse.

"HEY!" he shouted to her making her turn around.

"yes?" she asked she slightly taller man.

"do you know the chances of her waking?" he asked her. She sighed.

"I'll try and find out for you, i think she has a good chance but thats just me ill see the surgeon and then get back to you." she told him.

"Thats great thankyou" the nurse nodded and walked off T.J silenlty prayed for his love to be okay.

**Okayyy :) like it? Hate it? Review it...pleaseeeee :D**

**Vampiregirl2009: i do like Maria at first i didnt but she was beginning to improve and i began to think she was good :)**

**Sonib89: luckyyy! its not even out in uk yet :( cant wait for it i reserved tickets like 2months ago haha.**

**im gonna update again as soon as i finish writing the next chapter but pleasee update. im not going to know if you like the story if you dont review so pleaseeee review :)**

thankyoouu :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Thankyou for the reviews... :) **

**My Notes on my Ipod are full of ideas for this story 0.0**

**Well hope you like chapter 10 :)**

**Chapter 10**

**T.J's POV**** (im doing this again so i can write everyones emotions seperately.)**

Why Nattie? thats all that is running through my mind. My ongoing battle with myself was still at it even though Mickie had proven a point. I still feel sick. I shouldve known that he wouldve tried something to her.

"Natalie Neidhart?" came a different docters voice, instead of the young nurse it was a male doctor he looks at us in recognision then spoke up

"I was asked by Casey (the nurse) to inform you more on Miss Neidharts condition." He started "I'm aware you know she is in a coma, she had a high chance of getting out of the coma, i would estimate tomorrow or thursday or possibly tonight. With the bang to her head there is a chance of memory loss, we have taped her ribs up but when she does wake up she will be in severe pain." he informed us.

I felt happier that she could wake up anytime soon but the thought of her forgetting us, Thinking she was still with the jackass who put her in this place made me want to look for Jack and rip him apart. But one thing that made my heartbreak was when he said 'she will be in severe pain' Nattie in pain i want to swap places with her.

Just then another person walked into the room making the Harts gasp. "Hows Miss Neidhart?" asked Mr McMahon, i cant say im shocked to see him here. After the first incident he made sure not only Nattie was okay and safe but all of the Divas.

"They are just telling us now boss" Bret told him.

"oh sorry carry on." he told the doctor who nodded.

"You may go see her but only a few at a time." I feel Jim look at me, i wasnt gonna stop her family from seeing her before me.

"you guys go in im gonna go get a coffee." i tell them "any one want one?" i offer i have a few replies. I see Randy in the corner, i truely feel bad for him as everyone took Mickies side without giving him a chance to explain, no one was talking to him he was sitting in the corner away from everyone.

"Hey Randy-" i call to him he looks up at me shocked that i was speaking to him as was everyone else. "You coming getting a coffee?" he stood up and walked over his eyes where thankfull.

"Do you know what you have just done?" he asks me shocked. I pretended to play oblivious.

"I asked you if you wanted a coffee?" he laughs at me "Dude ive known you how long?" i start "i conseder you to be one of my best friends i know what you did was wrong but everyone in there are acting like highschool student who will do anything for a little gossip, im definately not getting caught up in that again i left that behind when i left high school i dont want it back really" i tell him he looked relieved,

"Thanks man" he said holding his fist out for me to bump which i did. "So how you feeling about Nattie?" he asked, i dont really know how to answer him i just stay quiet thinking of a good answer i just cant think my head is still in war. I shake my head and shrug.

"I have no idea" i tell him he nods. "Can i ask you a question?" he nods at me "That night what happened with you and Michelle?" He looks guilty and looks down.

"It was a mistake i promise, i know it sounds stupid and i feel like beating myself up about being able to change what happened" 'Wow i really know how he feels on that bit' "-she was just there, Sam told me she didnt want me to see my baby girls anymore and she had enough proof on WWE that i was psycho even its story line she wouldnt listen, I was depressed and needed to take my stress out on someone Michelle was just there then i heard Mickie i knew i did wrong she ran out bafore i could get Michelle off me, i knew she went to Nattie but Nattie being Nattie she refused to let me see her." i felt sorry for the guy now his little Alanah he loved that girl to bits and he was told he wasnt allowed to see her probably for revenge.

"Im sorry about Alanah im sure you will get her back" i try to reassure him by now we are back in the waiting room we had given people there coffee. Mickie over heard that last bit she looked at me but was interrupted before she could say anything.

"Hey T.J do you want to go in now?" Jim asked me i nodded and followed him into Natties room noticing everyone seemed less tense. I walk in and see her lying there with oxygen tubes coming out of her nose and wires in her arms, i sit in the chair next to her and stroke her hair, "I love you baby, im so so so sorry i wasnt there to protect you i was worried when you didnt come back then i saw you in that position i was so scared then they told us you flat lined and i felt like i was going to die, I need you Nattie your my life the most amazing person i know." i feel tears roll down my face and a sob escapes. "you need to wake up. Not just for me for your family and your WWE family we all need you. Baby i need you" i just start sobbing hard i never felt like this before my heart broke seeing her in this was, My head hurt 'ITS ALL YOUR FAULT T.J' i kept taunting myselt in my head. I must have fallen asleep i feel something shift i bolt up to see my angel staring at me her eyes where the way they where when she was with Jack scared and aware,

"What happened? T.J my ribs hurt." she starts crying i wipe her tears away i know she doesnt remember anything. i kiss her forehead.

"I'm just getting a doctoe to examine you ill be 2 seconds i promise" i run into the corridor not wanting to leave the doorway and call a doctor, everyone mush have gone back to the hotel as no one was around like before a doctor comes and gives her pain killers for her ribs and tells us he will check up on her in half an hour.

I walk up to her. "T.J? what happened to me? why is Jack doing this to me?" her eyes are full of tears.

I take a deep breath "Nattie..." i start she looks up at me "..we saved you once from Jack you started being okay then um us two started dating, dont you remember?"

**Nattie POV**

Me and T.J. T.J and I? really i gotta remember now he looks lost his eyes were red and swollen he looks tired. I scoot over for him to lie next ot me, i know he's not lying to me i really wish i can remember, When he lies next me i feel a overwhelming feeling come over me i look him in the eyes' i needed to remember i lean foreward and our lips meet in the middle, i feel a huge pain go through my head i pull away and scream my head is hurting T.J gets up fast and runs out screaming for a doctor. I hear paople talking but my head feels like its about to explode

"TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME!" i beg "PLEASE JUST TAKE IT OFF ME" i feel the tears roll down my face the light is hurting my eyes. I feel myself getting light headed all of a sudden everything goes black.

I wake up to see T.J sat in the seat next to me i stroke his bald head she wakes up and smiles, his eyes lighten up abit i then remember everything i did it all on my own but i also remember the fear i felt. I now feel it gain, "Lie next to me" i say to T.J who stands up and gets in beside me "i remember" i whisper i feel him flinch "im scared" he kisses my forehead and pulls me into his chest. "i love you" i tell him i hear his heart jump and i feel safer again. I dont want him to leave my side i need him here.

"I love you to forever and always" i feel a tear escape my eye. i slowly fall asleep knowing im safe and T.J is right here for me.

**Again please review its 2am as im writing this and im finally getting tired. i just wanted to get this chapter finished so please review tell me if you like it or hate it :) thankyou again :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**SOOOO sorry for not updating...im a bad person- BUT im updating now so :)**

**Theres one thing i got to make sure is clear Tyson Kidd and Natalya Neidhart are not related the two have dated since 2001 and lived together since 2005. Its Harry (DH Smith) and Natalya Neidhart that are cousins. T.J is a close friend of the family and a verrry close friend of Natalya. (Lucky Girl) **

**Well you know Vince practically owns the world but i own this plot he would have to pay me to give it up as Ted Dibiase would say...IM PRICELESSS heehee :)**

**Enjoy Chappy 11**

**Nattie POV**

I was sent back home to Calgary again Vince felt it would be in my best interest i stay off the road for a while- everyone but me agreed even T.J i feel betrayed.

"Nattie?" Came my mums voice "Can i come in sweetheart?"

"Yeah" i mumble at this moment im lay in my bed where i slept as a teenager where me Harry Teddy and TJ would crash after wrestling training i miss those days it was much more simpler there was no Jack, no Michelle and no travelling 24/7. But i would never give my love of wrestling up in i refuse to let Jack to get to me. I feel my mum sit on the edge of my bed and stroke my hair i tense then relax at her touch.

"How are you feling?" her soothing voice came i feel tears in my eyes dont want to be here i want to get back on the road and be with the man i love and my best friends i want to knock Randy out for hurting Mickie, but instead i was sat here bored. I never told her that as i knew it would hurt her the fact i dont want to be here with her so i simply shrug my shoulders and nod. "Theres some one here to see you baby girl are you coming down?" she asked i thought for a second and mumbled.

"Might as well" my mum sighed and held her hand out to me as my legs where still weak, we walk to the bottom of the stairs to see the people ive been waiting to see for the past month. Something wasnt right i could sense it but i know ill get it out of the two later i just let go of my mum and walk to Harry who was closest and hug him tightly.

"miss you" he murmurs in my ear.

"miss you too cus i promise ill be back and ready to kick ass without the drama this time" i tell him i feel him laugh in my hair, as i try to get out of his hug to go to T.J he doesnt let me. I look at T.J waht was different about these two. I see something in T.J's eyes wait is that...Guilt? i look in Harrys eyes after managing to get him off of me and see anger betrayal and sadness. I motion them both to follow me upstairs.

When we get into my room i sit on the bed with Harry sitting next to me, T.J stood there. "Okay... so are the two of you going to tell me whats going on or are you gonna let me play guessing games?" i ask feeling a little fustrated at the silence. Ive been waiting for a month for these two this was definately not the way i wanted our reunion to be like i raise my eyebrows looking back and forth between the two who seemed to be having a war or glare i snap. "IS SOMEBODY GONNA TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON OR WILL I HAVE TO KICK BOTH OF YOU!" oh crap getting a headache. I close my eyes for a minuite i know i have there full attention now so i slowly open my eyes and look at Harry.

"T.J why dont you tell her?" Harry sounded mad and it was wierd to hear him angry even i was scared. I look at T.J he looked lost i was now worried i stand up and walk to him.

"Harry please can i just talk to T.J for a bit" i ask my younger cousin leaving him to stand up and walk out the room giving T.J one last glare, T.J put his head down i was feeling sick my head is hurting im now scared.

"T.J?" i whisper making him looke up at me with guilty eyes and tears brimming the edges. "Talk to me" my head is hurting im gonna sit down i have a feeling i may need to. 'okay dont freak out Nattie dont freak out' i kept repeating to myself he comes over and kneels infront of me.

"I'm so sorry." he whispers im now even more scared "i dont remember anything i was in a bar and the next thing i woke up please dont hate me" he rushes out i know now i know why Harry was glaring at him why he was guilty i feel my heartbreak my throat went tight my eyes started watering i try to speak but i choke out a sob.

"w-who?" i manage not knowing if i could he looked down i saw the tears on his beautiful face. But i cant let that distract me "T.J please who?" i get out stronger than last time.

"Michelle" Crack! Ouch! yeah i just felt my heart break that hrt bad i feel my eyes cloud sobs escape me i feel him wiping my tears away but i cant let him touch me i tense.

"I trusted you" i whisper "you PROMISED me!" i began to say louder and louder he looks broke but i just cant my head is banging i feel the room spinning making me feel sick, why god why me who is playing this SICK joke on me up there who hates me this much to make me miserable why cant i just be happy?.

"Nattie-" i feel him put his hand on my shoulder but i shove it away he touched her with that hand thinking of that made my heart break into more pieces. "please listen" i couldnt take it.

"No i cant please go just go and leave me alone be with her its not the first time you have ran to her so why dont you run to her and stay with her. just let me be happy!" i cry looking at his face now made me want to hug him i want him to take me in his arms but i cant trust isnt easy for me since Jack.

"I dont want her" i hear him whisper his voice was broken. What is left of my heart is telling me to listen to him, but my head is going crazy. "please i dont even remember" he tells me.

**Harry POV**

I cant believe that my cousin is going to have her aleady broken heart ripped out. I know T.J doesnt remember or know but Nattie needs to know she would find out when she comes back. I go downstairs to my Uncle and Aunt and kiss my Aunt on the cheek and shake hands with my Uncle. He looks at me curiously, 'damn please dont say i look like my dad when something is on my mind'

"Harry is everything okay?" he askes damn it.

"yup" i answer simply they both look at me curiously i simply smile and shrug, something dad always taught me when i wanted to get out of something.

"mkay im here if you want to talk you know that right?" he informs me i nod my head and excuse myself.

"-please i dont even remember" i hear T.J's voice i frown i think somehow he is being truthful.

"I trusted you, we were best friends you promised me you would look after me but you DIDNT INSTEAD YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH THAT SLAG HOW COULD YOU?" i cant take Nattie upset so i walk in both faces turn to me T.J looked heartbroken and as if he was going to cry, as for Nattie she too had the heartbroken look on her face but tears streaming down her face shaking i walk up to them locking the door behind me.

"T.J what do you remember?" i ask he looked deep in cencentration...

**T.J POV**

Flashback...

_Nattie? out of all the girl who get themselves a pscho ex boyfriend it had to be Nattie. Im tired and fed up drink this last drink and im off._

_"TEEEE JAYYYY!" oh fuck dont let her come here, too late DAMN!_

_"what?" i ask urgh do i really have to be here with this thing really? okay im sounding like the Miz why am i talking to my self again? ohh thats it i cant stand to listen to this things voice next to me._

_"i was thinking that since Nattie the braty is out maybe we could ya know hook up?" i look at her as if she has gone mad and sneer._

_"WHY THE FUCK WOULD I DO THAT?" i shout at her oh brill my heads hurting urgh._

_"Because you love me and not Nattie..."_

_"WHAT THE FUCK!" whaere am i why the fucking hell is the resident SLUT of the WWE sleeping next to me oh SHIT WHAT HAPPENED... Nattie my beautiful Nattie the girl im inlove with, i gather my things and run outside to run into Harry who stared at me his expression hard...crap i have a headache fucking whoopsie do._

_**present day**_

"Nattie i promise i would never do anything intentionally to hurt you please believe me" ive reduced to begging but i love her and i know she is the one.

She looks at me lost and not knowing what to say.

"Can we start over?" she asks Harry sighs i look at her confused.

"Huh?"

"like together can we try again let me grow to trust you please can we be just friends" ouch! two words "just friends" i want to hug her and kiss her shower her with gifts. But Nattie is set to this i see it in her beautiful eyes i nod and smile softly not letting her know she has just killed my inside... i guess i have a pinch of what she feels like.

**AGAIN I WANT TO APOLOGISE I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY I HAD PROM TONIGHT SO IM OFFICIALLY FREE TILL TUESDAY SO IM GONNA TRY TO FINISH THIS STORYY ANOTHER 4 OR 5 CHAPTERS LEFT... PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE :) thankyouu :)**

**Love Natties eXtreme Dynasty... :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12...**

"Nattie, get here with that now!" Harry shouted to the blonde Canadian who was running around the hotel room with Harrys hair gel. Harrys hair was Half gelled and half floppy and Nattie just laughed at him and kept on running. "If you give it back we will go shopping!" Nattie stopped in her tracks and turned to her younger cousin and eyed him suspiciously,

"Promise?" she asked her tone was questioning Harry nodded and Nattie squealed and hugged him "Yey!" go do your hair and we'll go" she rushed him...

2 Min later Harry was still styling his hair.

"WILL YOU HURRY UP JEEZ HARRY NO WONDER YOU NOT GOT A GIRLFRIEND THE SPEED YOU GO" she bellowed with a joking tone. Harry came out and laughed

"" his voice was dripping with sarcasm and Nattie just slapped his arm and dragged him off.

In the lobby there was a few of the superstars hanging around Nattie saw Michelle Mccool and wanted to go up to her and tear her apart but Harry sensed this and held her arm... "you dont want any more drama Nattie okay?" he whispered in her ear to calm her down, Nattie cursed her under her breath and walked out with her cousin.

"Okay you wanna taxi or shall we walk?" Harry asked, the weather in new york was cold and snowing which was usual since it was 2 week until Christmas. Nattie thought she always loved the snow growing up so she turned to Harry and told him she would like to walk there and maybe get a taxi back, Harry agreed with his cousin.

Once the two entered the large shopping mall Natties eyes had widened and she turned to Harry "i love this place!" she told him. The mall was decorated to match the Christmas season... there was a large green Christmas tree in the middle of the lobby which was decorated in silver and blue decorations on the top there was a beautiful silver angel which overlooked the whole mall. In front of the tree on the floor there was Santa's grotto which was decorated with plastic candy canes and cotton snow it had a sign on the front saying "santa stop here" a long queue of parents with there children who was giddily waiting to see Santa had formed. The smell of hot chocolate and sweets was in the air making each and everyone of the customers mouths water. The stairs and banisters had tinsel and Christmas lights wrapped around and shops glowed with lights and toy shops which where packed where displaying children's most wanted gifts... One thing Nattie love the most would have been the Nativity play with dolls as Mary and Joseph and Baby Jesus who was surrounded by angels and Shepard's and the 3 wise men it reminded her that Christmas was all about family and those who mean the most to her.

"Okay you want a hot chocolate?" Harry asked his awed cousin who just nodded and headed off to Starbucks to order a caramel Hot Chocolate and as usual they sprinkled Cinnamon chocolate vanilla and sugar on the cream (A.N i do this all the time its AMAZING) then went off to do abit of shopping. Buying gifts where the hardest part of Christmas for Harry he failed at gifts when he was about 12 he noticed his younger sister Georgia liked to play with barbie dolls so he went out and got her a action man not noticing any difference... but his sister still enjoyed the doll but somehow he wouldn't get away with that twice so now he always goes shopping with Nattie.

After 3hours and 6 Hot chocolates later the pair had bought most presents and Nattie was having an argument in her head on what to get T.J she dreaded asking Harry since she knew he was mad at him for what happened but Nattie just couldnt be mad, she felt sorry for him because just like with Randy everyone turned against him, Randy and Bret where the only ones willing to talk to him and Harry rarely spoke to him although Nattie stressed countless of times that he should he was just stubborn and ignored her. Nattie would speak to him but it hurt everytime she had to act happy in the ring or in backstage segments with him her heart cried out for him. No matter how much she tried to ignore her feeling and try to move on she knew that T.J would actually protect her from any harm and make sure shes safe... she wouldnt trust any male like that...she had to see him.

When they arived back at the hotel Nattie spotted him talking to Randy although Randy and Mickie are together Randy kept his loyalties right T.J was there for him so he would be there for T.J.

T.J looked up after feeling someone staring at him to meet with Natties eyes she looked down and blushed and T.J smiled 'Maybe she will talk to me?' he thought with wish full thinking. Randy saw this

"You should talk to her maybe she wants to forgive you?" he hinted to his friend T.J shook his head and let out a humourless laugh.

"Harry wouldnt let it." he told Randy his voice was lost with hope there was bags under his eyes and there was days Randy saw the redness as if he had been crying.

Then he came up with a idea which would hopefully work. "Dude ill distract Harry ill get him away from her and say were having a mans night out or summat then you can go see Nattie." T.J smiled and laughed...

"you think that wiuld work?" he wondered and Randy laughed and nodded.

"Yeah! ill get Dibiase and Hardy and a few others out then it wont seem to suspicious okay?"

"Yeah thanks man you have no idea how much it means this." T.J told him but Randy again laughed

"actually i do remember"

"yeah thanks still im gonna go shower and what not bye" T.J rushed off...he needed to hear Natties voice to feel her soft skin under his rough touch to have her arms wrapped around him when they sat on the couch to watch t.v...he hoped she would forgive him or atleast talk to him.

4 Hours later... All the guys had gone and most of the girls had to but Randy told T.J that Nattie was not going since she 'didnt feel up to it'.

T.J was now walking on Natties floor and stopped in front of her hotel room where he heard a T.V quietly playing his took a large breath and lifted his arm to knock on when he did he wished he didnt and could run away but it was to late as someone was coming to the door and would see him running. When the door opened a small figure came around it T.J's breath stopped at a halt his brain went into overdrive and one half of his still thought running away was a good idea where another wanted him to drop to his knees and beg. But he couldnt move he was just still.

"T.J what are yo-you doing here?" came his loves voice questioningly but he just looked at her his eyes filling with tears...

"Im sorry i really am please please please please please forgive me please!" he begged a tear escaped his eye and Nattie invited him in knowing that if any one saw there would be trouble...and more gossip. "Nattie... talk please" it had been a minute since she had shut the door but she was just looking at him her face was thoughtful her eyes were tired.

"I missed you" she whispered T.J couldnt believe his ears thinking he heard wrong he felt a pair of hand touch his face leveling his eyes to meet hers. "Im sorry how everyone has treated you, how people have taken sides i wanted to talk to you i really did but i couldnt because i knew i would breakdown and cry but i need you i cant trust anyone but you i cant be with anyone but you...i cant love anyone but you" Natties face was wet and she was sobbing heavily, T.J stared at her he was stuck on the word 'Love' .

But a second after he felt soft salty lips touch his he was stunned for a second but then realised what was going on and kissed her back putting all his love into the kiss. He felt her hands on his chest realising she was unbuttoning his shirt he pulled away "you want to do this?" but Nattie had enough of speaking she kissed him again whispering a soft "yes" against his lips but before she kissed him again she pulled him into her the room where her bed is and locked the door behind her knowing Harry would check up on her when he gets back and wouldnt be happy at the sight. When she locked the door she kissed T.J again taking his shirt fully off and leading his hand towhere her t-shirt ended letting him remove it. Soon after more and more pieces of clothing joined the shirts and the two lovers joined together as one.

It was 3 in the morning and no Harry but Nattie had recieved a text telling her he was not coming back and he was staying with Randy. T.J smiled and silently thanked the Lord for giving him a friend like Randy. Nattie was asleep snuggled into his bare chest and T.J was awake stroking her hair praying that this wasnt a dream. He couldnt believe what happened he kissed her cheek and whispered "I love you" into he ear only to receive one back T.J then rested his head and went to sleep with his arms wrapped protectively and lovingly around Natties body while the snow softly fell on the ground outside.

**okay love it? hate it...? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I want to apologise for not updating sooner really soo sorry honest. **

**then i would like to wish the most AMAZING wrestler Harry 'David Hart' Smith a belated Happy Birthday :)**

**so yeah please review... i know its a little to early to talk about christmas but im a Christmas person and literally count down day till christmas and as of today there is 141 days...thats seems ages away :( ah well :) **

**REVIEW thankyouuu :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

The next morning T.J woke up to feel someone drawing circles on his chest when he slowly opened his eyes they immediately connected with Natties brown eyes as she leaned up to him and kissed him softly, T.J's heart leaped he couldn't believe it he wrapped both arms around Natties waist and spun them both around so he was hovering over the top of her and he smiled at her and kissed her all over her flawless face making sure not to miss a spot, under him Nattie squealed with delight and put her arms up to his cheeks and pulled his lips down to hers and kissed him again. She couldn't have enough of these kisses she missed him so much she knew she had to be with him. When they had pulled away Nattie spoke

"i need to shower" she told him with a glint in her eyes she didnt want to leave him. T.J smiled at her again.

"Okay il get ready" He began to get up only to be pulled down again by Nattie.

"No, you stay i dont want you to leave" she mumbled into his chest, This action made him smile, then Nattie looked up and blushed "would you like to join me?" she asked him her voice shook and her cheeks went to an even deeper shade of red.

T.J smiled at her he couldnt believe he got his girl back 2months of moping around and he now had the love of his life beck here in his arms. "you sure?" he asked her, he knew she was still afraid of the attacks she suffered, when Nattie nodded he smiled "Okay then" and kissed her gently again.

Half an hour later they were both sat on the Hotel couch Nattie was wearing her hair high in a messy bun since she couldn't be bothered to dry it and was wearing a large t-shirt which was once T.J's he laughed at her innocence when she came out in it. T.J was wearing a pair of shorts and was topless they were both watching Lord Of The Rings but T.J had something on his mind.

"Hey Nattie?" he said softly,

Nattie looked up at him and smiled "Yeah?"

T.J's breath shook when he began to speak, "Does this mean we're together again?" he was nervous of the answer and Nattie sensed this he just smiled and kissed him giving him his answer, "hmm ill take that as a yes then" he laughed his face then turned serious "what are we gonna tell Harry? i mean he hates me" he said with sadness in his voice.

Nattie immediently felt sorry for him Harry and T.J had been best friends for years and the thought of them falling out over something that should be forgotten is horrible.

She looked him in the eye and told him that she would speak to him, not long after the hotel door clicked making the pair go pale T.J held Nattie tighter afraid she would be taken away from him and Nattie looked to the door where Harry stood still staring at the pair. "what going on?" he asked his eyes suddenly filled with anger as he saw the postion the two was it and Nattie immediately stood up to protect T.J.

"Harry listen to me" she said trying to distract Harry from giving death glares to T.J who stood up in front of Nattie.

"Listen Harry me and Nattie have sorted it please-" he was interrupted by a fist to his jaw he heard Nattie shout at Harry and Harry argue back.

"I TOLD YOU TO LISTEN WHY CANT YOU DO THAT?" she shouted while she lifted T.J's head up so she could inspect his jaw.

"BECAUSE WHAT HE PUT YOU THROUGH! NATTIE DON'T YOU REMEMBER?" Harry somehow knew he was loosing a winning battle

"YES HARRY BUT I LOVE HIM UNDERSTAND?" by now there was a few superstars in the room including Randy who was trying to calm the younger man down.

"ID RATHER SEE YOU WITH JACK THAN THAT PIECE OF SHIT!" all of a sudden T.J stood up and pounced on Harry hitting him while Randy and some others where trying to separate them, Nattie sat there in a trance repeating the words that her cousin/best friend had just said to her, she knew he was angry but did he mean it? would he rather see her with Jack? she didn't feel the tears down her face until she felt someone wrap there arms around her, she looked up to see Melina then cried hard into her shoulder. She felt Mickie and Beth join the hug and then Ted who just stated that he likes hugs and loves his little sister. Melina helped Nattie up and walked her out of the room where the hall was full of the WWE locker room trying to get a better view, Beth saw Michelle and walked up to her and punched her in the face "This is all your fault you worthless slut!" Michelle looked at Beth and stormed off holding her jaw. Beth then turned to Michelle's 'friends' Layla and Kaval and told them to warn her not to get in her way or she will be dead they both nodded and walked away.

"Come on Harry lets get you outta here!" came Mark Galloways (undertaker) who was trying to get the enraged superstar out of the room meanwhile T.J was being kept back as well he was swearing loudly at Harry who was returning it.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?" came the voice of Vince McMahon "YOU AND YOU COME WITH ME NOW!" he yelled at Harry and T.J who was being kept apart by the superstars, Harry caught the eye of Mickie who glared at him he looked down knowing he shouldn't have said what he did he felt Randy stare at him then shake his head 'UGH the guilt' Harry thought he hated what he said and if he could turn back the time he would but he couldn't he knew Nattie would not forgive him easily and neither would his family or T.J.

Walking into the small room where Vince had instructed them to go they saw Bret and Triple H. "So what happened?" Vince asked them "i don't want arguing i want the two of you to grow up and explain to me your 25 and 30 now do you think you would act it please?".

Harry looked up guilt and regret evidence in his eyes also anger "T.J cheated on Nattie i found them together so i reacted" he said simply then Vince looked at T.J wanting his story.

"Its true i cheated on Nattie but let me remind you that i don't even remember anything then last night Randy took Harry and a few others out so i could speak to Nattie and we patched thing up when Harry came back he wouldn't listen he hit me then when Nattie reacted he told her he would rather see her with jack...that's what happened" T.J stated the three men in the room looked at Harry in shock Harry looked down feeling like he wanted to climb under a rock.

"Harry?" Bret's voice was quiet and stunned "T.J you can go" he told him Harry knew there was trouble when T.J exited Bret went up to Harry and looked at him "why would you say that?" Harry shrugged his shoulders he honestly truly didn't know why he said that he wanted to know where it came from because it was in his mind for him to say it right?

"I honestly don't know Uncle Bret it just came out" he said honestly Bret just nodded okay go just don't go near Nattie or T.J i think we'll talk about this some other time" Harry nodded grateful for his uncle to understand he needed to be alone with his thoughts.

With Nattie and T.J

Nattie was curled up into T.J's chest while he was holding her tightly kissing her head she looked up at his jaw and touched it. "We should go get some ice for that" she whispered softly, T.J agreed and Nattie got up to go get some ice from the kitchenette that was in the hotel room, T.J sat on the table allowing Nattie to slide in between his legs and gently pressed the cold ice onto the large bruise that had formed.

T.J knew he had to get something off his mind and looked into Natties eyes they werent as alive as they where before jack but he managed to see a little life before all this mess now they where sad and tired he hated how much she had been through he wanted to take it all away from her- but she kept claiming she was okay and that there was no need to worry.

"Nattie..." he whispered to catch her attention,

She looked at him in the eyes one more time "yes?" she wanted to know what he wanted to say, when he got back to the hotel room he was silent and withdrawn he just held her and made sure she was okay despite he was bruised he wanted to make sure the woman he loved was okay.

"Harry didnt mean what he said you know" he told her his voice still quiet and Nattie looked at him and smiled softly,

"I know T.J im just shocked he said it ya know hes my best friend and he just went off in a rage-he should know not to act like that" her voice was soft but still had a angry tone in there. T.J wrapped his arms around her slim waist and kissed her.

"I'm so sorry about everything you have gone through i wish i could turn back the time and tell you I've loved you since we where younger and then you wouldn't have had what happened with Jack, I wish i could just take all your hurt and I'll have it instead of you." He told her Natties eyes where watering and she smiled at him

"i wish you did tell me you loved me before as well but not for the same reason as you- but so i could have you closer to me T.J i dont mind anymore about Jack or Harry he will grow up and ask for forgiveness and i will and never wish that you could take my pain away because you already did okay, and as for the most recent drama I'm sorry how i all turned out on your behalf but i love you and i know you never meant what happened to happen and I'm so thank full for Randy to be there for you. The WHOLE locker room knows Michelle is a slut and would try to ruin everything but lets not let her ruin us" Nattie had a few tears streaming down her face when she felt T.J's touch wipe them away and kiss where the trails ended then he went to her lips and kissed them softly. "Do you want to stay I'm my room-give Harry sometime?" he asked her his tone soft and loving Nattie smiled softly and nodded.

When they packed Natties things she wrote a letter to Harry and put it on the side then walked off with T.J holding his hand while he carried her things to his room the couple received several stares from some of the superstars including one very angry, jealous diva who had a bandage covering her broken nose.

Entering T.J 's room he put Natties things in his room and allowed Nattie to go to sleep for a while noticing she was tired she was in her p.j's still so she just plonked down on his bed and slept. T.J walked over to her suitcase and started to unpack for her so it would cause her less stress he didn't see Nattie wake up to look at him, Nattie realised that when it came to the Christmas gifts he didn't look he just put them down on the dressing table and finished unpacking for her when he looked at her he realised that she was watching him and he smiled and leant over to kiss her. "Do you want anything to eat?" he asked her with affection clearly evident in his voice she smiled and nodded "okay why dont you see if there's anything good on T.V and I'll order room service" Nattie agreed with him and told him what she wanted and kissed him afterwards. Seeing that the second Lord of the Rings was on she asked him and he nodded "im gonna go change" Nattie nodded and when he went into the bathroom she smiled huge and threw herself back onto the pillows which just smelt of T.J all over was just T.J his scent was the most perfect natural smell imaginable.

She heard a knock on the door and T.J answer is mumbling something but then heard his voice raise "GO AWAY MICHELLE" Nattie had just about enough of this whore and walked out the room she saw Michelle in nothing but the most skimpiest clothing and she was trying to seduce T.J who was trying to push her away Nattie saw this and went up to T.J Michelle smirked thinking Nattie would breakup with him but that was opposite of what she did instead she turned and kissed T.J on the lips with him responding immediately, when they broke the kiss Nattie turned around and slapped Michelle hard across the face making the sound echo and Michelle to fall back "you stay AWAY you understand?" she ordered throwing Michelle out of there room by her hair, she turned around to look at T.J who was shocked at Natties actions she smiled at him and went back inside the room.

Not long after T.J came in with the food they had ordered and smiled at her when they had eaten their food they had managed to argue who was cuter Golum or Dobby off Harry Potter, with Nattie fighting for Dobby and T.J for Golum they managed to somehow come to an agreement it was instead Kreacher off Harry Potter. After there argument they both went to sleep in each others arms ready for RAW the next day.

**OKAYY ima leave it there until next time :) please review...im not sure about this chapter but its up :) Also for some reason this was areally random thought i had while eating breakfst and i can just imagine T.J smelling nice i mean he looks like a nice smelling guy right?...yeah i have nothing better to do when im eating cereal so i think of who would smell nice and who wouldnt :) ANYWAY PLEASEEEEEE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW...LIKE SERIOUSLY PLEASE! THANKYOUUUUUU :)**

**OH and if you read my DH Smith story i have changed its name from "That Girl" to "His Dream Girl" :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**I added in a few of my OC's in this one since theres nothing on T.J's family im creating one for him :)**

**T.J POV.**

It is now christmas eve morning i have just finished putting up the lights on my sisters house... she put her tree up on her own but decided to wait for me to put the lights up yeah thanks sis. "Hey Teej door!" i heard my youngest sister sophie call. Sophie was 16years old you had to adore her she was the happy one of the bunch always found a way to turn a bad situation into a good one. I headded out to the hallway high fiving my little sister as i pass her and opened the door to be stunned to see who was there.

I step outside not wanting my sisters to hear anything. "What?" i ask im not sure what to say i was shocked to see my ex bestfriend staring at me. It had been a week since the argument and i had seen Nattie almost everyday exept today which we decided to spend time with our families and we would see eachother tomorrow night.

My jaw was still sore but all better but seeing Harry here made me aware and stiffen. "Look either your gonna say something or im gonna go back in." i say i know i was being harsh but he wasnt there for me atall he was the one who ignored me when i tried to explain thing he was the one who said he would rather see his cousin with the guy who made her life a misery. Why shouldnt i be harsh to him? "i came to apologise- i was being childish and pathetic and i shouldnt have said what i said but iv seen her go through so much misery these past few months it just all rushed back and i flipped at seeing you two." i looked at him he looked a mess i sighed and held my hand out and he took it we then hugged it out... "OKAYYY losers im hungry and Caseys making food you in?" came Sophies voice after hearing the door open we laughed at her Harry hugged her and span her around chucking her over his shoulders and running into the kitchen with her "FOOOOOOOOOOOD!" he was yelling while Sophie was yelling at him to let her go 'wow how childish' a second after i felt arms wrap around my waist and a small giggle i felt my heart jump and my skin tingled i turned around to see my girl looking at me her eyes where big brown and loving. "i thought me agreed family time today?" i asked her she laughed and looked towards the door.

"Well thankgod i have a big house" i say noticing most of the Hart family stood at my doorstep looking in hopefully Sophie who had somehow managed to escape Harrys grip ran right up to Diana who she always considered her faveriot 'aunt' in the world. "Hows ice skating going princess?" Diana asked my sister who had told me only this morning she had been entered into the winter olympics (A/N yeah i know there not for another four year but remember MY STORY) she smiled huge i knew she was gonna tell everyone at dinner i was the only one she told as she couldnt keep her exitment in.

Dinner was put out with loads of help from Natties sister and her Mum, Casey had somehow managed to cook a meal for 25 (a/n i know there more than 20 harts aswell but really dont wanna say 60 its a bit surreal) we all also managed to sit on the table with the young ones sat on plastic tables and chairs. "Okayy Sophie needs to tell us something important right soph?" i announce looking at my blonde haires sister whos eyes where light and exited. She nodded exitingly. "Okayyy here goes... i was put in for winter olympics for ice skating!" she said with a huge smile on her face everyone cheered for her hugging her i smiled for once the attention was on Soph and not me. I see her hug Bret who whispers something in her ear which makes her laugh. "I swear shes not allowed a boyfriend MY ORDERS" i hear Teddy next to me say i agree and stop and look at him. "Dude!, arent i supposed to say that?" i ask him he just laughed and hit me on the back of my head "Yeah-but i beat you to it!" he said i nodded fair enough.

After dinner Nattie and i are talking about the future although it was still awkward between Harry and i Nattie was glad we put it behind us and grew up. "I'm gonna go talk to Sophie its 5years today" i announce it was five years ago on christmas eve when my sisters and i became parentless it hit Sophie the most she was 11 and my mum died on her favourite holiday it was heartbreaking to see that happen to her. Our dad ditched us when she was born he had told my mum "I want a life but now you have popped out another one i cant" i broke his jaw Sophie thought it was her fault out mum died but she had loost a battle to cancer and she blamed herself for dad leaving but i told her he will regret it oneday because she is the most perfect little sister imaginable...I walk into her large room which was decorated in a large Hart Dynasty poster which she had put up to support us a team Edward poster she claims that if Bella chooses edward then she can have jacob all to herself. I see her sat on her small balcony i walk out to her and wrap her up in a hug while she cried hard into my shoulder i felt the tears and my heart cracking all over againg hearing her cries for her hero the one who kept her and gave up her life not just for her but all of us. I whisper that everything will be fine in her hear i hear someone enter i turn to see my sister Casey who walked up to us i pulled her into the hug aswell wrapping my little sisters in my arms. "I got an idea how about a movie and chocolate?" i ask they both agree i kiss the two on the head and go down stairs to see that the Harts have gone Nattie was stood there in her big coat looking absolutely adorable... "I love you" she tells me i ssmile at her i want to let her know how much i love her but is so difficult words cant explain it. "you have no idea" i whisper to her and kiss her i crush her into my body i hated leaving her or her leaving me but this time tomorrow i would see her and have her all to myself but right now i got two little sisters to take care of. "Ill see you tomorrow merry christmas" she says and leaves i smile at the door which she shut behind her and walk into the kitchen to find some chocolate and drinks for him and his sisters.

**Christmas Day...**

**Natties POV**

"Nattie nattie nattie nattie nattie nattie nattie" is all i hear waking me from my sleep my room was light i saw the snow fall heavily outside there was a blanke of snow on my window ledge. I turn to see me over exited cousins son Bradley "Hurry santas been! everyone wants you downstairs to open presents!" he said his eyes were wide with exitment his small face was bright his smile was wide he jumped on my bed and grabbed my hand trying to pull me out i grab him and throw him on my shoulders making him squeal loudly. I felt the cold hit me even though i was wearing my usual jumper P.J's i pass a mirror and see Bradley smiling while sat on my shoulders my hair was still in the long plait i put it in last night exept bits was hanging out 'Ah well' i think i walk down stairs whith a giggling bradley still sat on my shoulders. When i get downstairs i see all of my family say in my large living room i smile at them and lift Bradley off my shoulders and put him on the floor he then ran to his large pile of presents. As if she read my mind my mum came in holding a large coffee for me in one hand and a small card on the other. "Merry Christmas Princess" she says kissing my head i thank her and open the card to see a beautiful christmas pattern and a sweet message i get up a kiss both my mum and dad who hugged me extra tight. I love my dads hugs always so comforting. "Here you go Nattie i bought it you" Bradley came up to me holding a neat package i look at Teddy who said "no Daddy bought it Bradley picked it out" i laughed at Bradleys smile he was so adorable. I open the paper to see a photo frame with a picture of Bradley and i in it the photo frame was black with silver writing on it saying 'Brave Nattie' and a engraving on it saying 'Bradley loves Nattie lots and lots' i feel tears leak my eyes feeling a few escape "Do you not like it Nattie?" i hear Bradley ask his voice was small i look at him and hug him tightly "I dont like it- I love it its the best present anyone could ever have" i tell him he smiles widely kissing my cheek i notice my whole family look at me i just smile at them all. "Hey Nattie look outside at the snow its AMAZING!" my sister Kristen tells me i look at her. "Um kris im use to the snow!" i tell her as if its the most obvious thing in the world. She looks at me and grabs my arm and pulls me to a window where i see a Black Land rover pull up- i always wanted one of those- the paint shines and let the snow reflect off the side it has a slight layer of snow on the bonnet and roof. I see Harry get out and i go to the door some of my family members following me Harry came up to me "Merry Christmas Nattie!" OMG I HAVE A NEW CAR!.

"Is this mine?" no way i have my dream car this is surreal Harry laughed and nodded i screamed and hugged him tightly "Thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou!" he laughs and hugs me "Okay i wanna go inside its freezing", i laugh at him and walk to my car inside there was a note i open the door and sit in i look at the note.

_Nattie,_

_i wanna say im sorry for what i did to you i dont know what came over me.._

_Damn anger :) Your my best friend and favourite cousin (dont tell anyone that :D)_

_i saw you eye up this car at the mall when we went shopping... _

_i wanted to get you a new car for a new start. _

_2011 will be the year of Nattie Neidhart and you will have my back all the way._

_Love you millions Sweets._

_from Marshmellow, Harry :)_

_x_

I feel the tears down my face i run out of the car still in my and run into the house hugging my cousin he smiles and i hug him tighter. "Nattie you need to open the rest of your presents yet!" Brabley announced he was sat in a huge pile of wrapping presents and toys i go up to him and pick him up- "Why dont you help me?" i ask him he nods his head and runs up to my pile which was fairly tall and passed me the first present which was off my little sister was a gold necklace with diamond rimms inside it said Sister. i smile at her and hug her. After about 10min we had finally got to the last present we was burried in paper a hundred pictures had been taken since i got a camera for the road off my aunt Georgia. I let bradley run loose with it for a minuite and my memory was full? wow what a kid! My last present was of both my parents i see them smile at eachother i open it and there was a small jewellery box i open it to see a beautiful charm bracelet with different charms on there was a Heart, the letter M, D and H for mum dad and Hart family a shopping bag for my unhealthy shopping addiction a wrestling ring for my passion a car and microphone for when we go travelling in the car me Harry and T.J. another heat but it was a little larger i look at it and see in small writing 'Natalie K Neidhart born 27/5/82' i smile at the heart and hug my parents i take the bracelet out of its box and put it on.

It was now dinnertime and we had just set the table there was chrismas crackers on each dinner plate tall handsome candles in the middle there was 2 large turkeys in either side vegitables and potatoes was in bowls in the middle there was a red table cloth i sat next to Harry and his sister Georgia we was talking about Cody Rhodes who Georgia had a crush on -much to harrys dismay- Everyone went quiet and we all said a prayer to all our loved ones who have passed, Grandma, Grampy,Uncle Dean, Uncle Owen, Uncle Davey Boy, Matt, Brian Pillman- those who we all wished so badly where hear with us, we prayed for strength of our family and friends and how lucky we knew we was. After prayers where said we had dug in conversations where filling up and down the table a food fight had started between Uncle Wayne Harry and Teddy. After desert i made my exit my family knew i was going to spend time with T.J today at his flat they understood and just let me go without questions. i go get my bag me, my sisters and Georgia had packed and went to my brand new car. It was dark outside and the snow was falling nice and slowly i drove past houses what was lit up brightly and houses that had families building snowmen or having snowball fights in there gardens. I smiled at this i love christmas day it was the atmosphere around me that made me smile. I came up T.J's family house and beeped my horn. I got Caseys and Sophies presents out of my bag and left T.J's in the car i got out to see T.J open the door and smile at me. I smile at him and kissed his lips. "Hey beautiful" he says making me blush and let me in. Sophie came up to me and hugged me which i returned. I gave her a present which was a new pair of skates whaich she said she needed they where white with the Hart heart on the side and her name was written on the foot of the skates in red. She smiled and hugged me tightly, I went up to Casey and gave her that dress we saw when we went shopping one time which she stated was to much expensive, It was a baby pink dress with a Black ribbon on the side it was a strapless and landed just below her knees she smiled and hugged Nattie. T.J had gone upstairs to get ready and I had just recieved my presents off the girls which was a beautiful Tiffanys Rose gold dove charm necklace off Casey and a pair of diamond earrings off Sophie they where absolutely beautiful. After 15 minuites T.J comes down as we where having a conversation about what we had recieved for christmas and we where talking about Harrys gift to me.

"Ready Nattie?" T.J asked asked me got up and nodded i hugged both the girls and wished them a happy christmas T.J did the same but told them no boys and no trouble which made both of the girls laugh i just rolled my eyes at him...doofus.

When we got to his small house the snow had hit hard i got my bag out of my car and then felt something hit my back- i turn around to see T.J with his hands behind his back and whisteling while walking around in a circle i give him evils and band down and throw one back hitting him squre in his face i put my back back in my car and we had a full out snowball fight in the front of his house laughing and screaming about half an hour after he gabbed hold of my bag out of my car and we walked in, The snow had made out teeth chatter we was both freezing cold and both thankful for when we entered his house which was warm inside he turns his light on and puts my bag down on the floor he walks over to me and kisses me softly on the lips he removes my llarge coat which was wet through and cold and he drops it on the floor followed by my hat scarf and gloves. I reach other to him and did the same making sure my hands trailed his chest as i did so i could feel his muscles tense under my touch i lean in to kiss his neck which was freezing i felt him shiver as i connected my lips to his neck.. "Nattie-" he moaned my name softly which made me smile i look up at him my eyes connected with his he laent down and kissed me softly i wrap my arms around his neck trying to get him closer to me i feel his arms around my waist he also tried to get closer. My heart was puonding i just wanted him. No one else but him after a few mminnuites i felt him pull back i sighed dissapointed he laughed at me "We can do more of that later...i promise" he told me i smile even bigger and i feel my cheeks burn up. "DAMN i love you!" he said then kissed me, making me laugh at his egerness. "C'mon lets got changed its freezing stood here like this." i looked at him and nodded letting him pull me upstairs once we hit his room i pulled him in again, i had no idea where this sudden braveness came from but it was here. I connected my lips with his then pulled away slightly "you want one of your presents now?" i ask he smiled slightly and whispered "yes" i smiled and went up to my bag i was kinda nervous on what to get him one was for now and one was for tonight. I get out the present what was hiding in a corner and gave it to him, it was a solid gold watch which on the back had an engraving 'i love you' he looked at me and smiled he then pulled me onto his lap and kissed me i giggled again, "okay one second-" he says putting me back on the bed he goes into his top drawer and breathes heavily. "Okay...umm this isnt what you think- well i dont know what you thinking but whatever you will be thinking when you see it its not that!" he rambled i laughed at his nervousness he got down on one knee his eyes where huge and adorable "remember not what you think" he said my heart was puonding heavily in my chest my eyes where welling "this isnt an engagement i dont really wanna get engaged in my room and without our families near by." he explains his voice shaky i stare at him im now confused he opened the box to let me see a gorgeous silver ring with a simple heart diamond. "Nattie i promise to one day marry you i promise to love you and cherish you will you accept my promise ring?" my voice was stuck i was shaking and nervous "i-i-i-" since i coulgnt even speak i moved foreward and kissed him trying to put asmuch passion in as possible so he knew the answer. When we pulled away "that a yes?" i nodded my heart was screaming for joy i knew i wanted to be with T.J forever i trust him with my world. He put the ring on my finger and kissed it making me blush.

"why dont we watch a movie?" he asked i nodded my favourit thing to do on christmas night is to snuggle up put the fire on and keep the curtains open so i could see the snowfall out side. I got my big wooly P.J's on that Harry also bought me and i got T.J's big duvet off his bed and wrapped it around me carrying it downstairs, i saw him switching through channels and put 'Miracle on 34th street' on which is one of my all time favourite movies i walked up to him to see he had placed a large tin of chocolates and two large mugs of hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows on the table infornt of the t.v, wow i think i have pprince charming. I sit next to him and wrapped half of his duvet around his shoulders he pulled me into his side and kissed my head i smiled at his simple gesture i look up and him and see his focus is on the t.v i kiss his chin and tell him i love him he looks at me and does the same.

After the movie he looks at me and i look up at him his eyes where filled with love i get up and tell him to come upstairs in 5minuites he looks at me confused and nods i kiss him and walk upstairs get ready for his next present- i was still scared to dress like this but i know T.J would love me softly so i trust him i look down to see the ring on my finger and smile big 'wow i cant believe he wants to oneday get engaged or even married' i think this is the most amazing christmas ever i put my silk gown over my clothes and tell him to come up now when he enters the room he stops all of a sudden.

**T.J POV**

Oh wow! this is my angel right here dressed like this i feel myself getting turned on she comes up to me and slowly takes off her gown to show the most perfect body ever she had small lingerie on and her ring i gave her was still there shining on her finger, i notice a few scars on her perfectly toned stomache, her face has a small blush her eyes exited i pull her closer to me and kiss her i press myself into her to let her feel what she does to me. She leads me to my large double bed and pushes me down and her climbing ontop... All i can say is that was the best christmas i can ever have!

**IM gonna finish it there :) thanks for all your reviews you guys are better than the best...PERIOD :D**

**I just want to say R.I.P Lance Cade he was 29 and had children...too young soo soon i pray that his children are safe and god takes care of him in heaven and his children here on earth :)**

**NOW exitment...NATALYA IS FOLLOWING ME ON TWITTER! EEEEEEEEEEEPPPP :D its her B/C its verified **

**AND TEAM WWE WON...THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR HURTING DH SMITH AND TYSON KIDD STUPID BARRETT -.-**

**Lastly im curious what do you guys think of the new belts... i like them :)**

**well REVIEW...PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE! :) **


	15. Chapter 15

The right one chapter 15.

It was 26th May 2011 one day before Natties Bday and one day before she had her title shot infront of the whole Hart family in Calgary she couldnt wipe the smile that appeared on her face. T.J walked into their middle sized house which they bought in Calgary and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her neck making Nattie giggle she turned and smiled biting her lip softly looking up at him through her thick eyelashes smiling.

"Have i ever told you how beautiful you are... and how proud of you i am?" he asked smiling at her unable to get enough of her beauty he stoked her cheek softly smiling at her. Nattie blushed and kissed him "Thankyou im glad your proud of me" she muttered against his lips running her hands up and down his chest she then softly wrapped them around his waist kissing his chest and then burrying her head into his neck loving the warmth that radiated from him and his natural smell that she became addicted to and couldnt get enought of, she smiled into his neck when she felt him kiss her head softly "I'm always proud of you Nattie" he whispered he stroked her back softly thinking how luckky he was and wondering what it would be like if he didnt have Nattie around.

Nattie lifted her head up and smiled at him feeling her stomache rumble she blushed. "Why dont you go set the living room up and ill order a chineese?" T.J asked her making her smile she went upstairs whenever they had a night to spare they would spend it together either watch a movie or engage in other activities. Nattie walked upstairs and pulled her bed covers off their large king sized bed and changing into her then walking downstairs seeing T.J talking on the phone ordering their food she smiled softly at him sitting down next to him allowing him to wrap his arm around her when he put the phone down he kissed her head then lifting her chin so he could kiss her lips he gently kissed them making sure he could taste that sweet taste she had he found it was only her that was addictive no other girl he had ever been with made him feel the way she did he thought she was the most perfect human in this universe.

About Half an hour later their food had arrived and they where sat watching that weeks Smackdown "i wish they would get rid of McKintyre" Nattie muttered T.J laughed then when McKintyre was talking a theme song came on. One that sould NEVER be heard again Nattie paled tears entered her eyes she had put everythng behind her finally and now it was haunting her, T.J pulled her close to him reassuring her everything will be okay and that he wasnt going to let him get anywhere near her. "Baby look at me" he whipsered lifting her head up he saw the fear written in her eyes it was enough to break his heart. "I _promise_ he wont touch you okay he will have to get though Me Harry and a whole lot of other superstars before he hurts you including your family" he tried to tell her she looked at him blankly and burst into tears every memory came back to life fot her every bit of pain she ever felt hit her like a slap across the face T.J pulled her closer rubbing her back the phone rang with Harrys number appearing when he answered Harrys hysterical voice poured theough the phone; "Have you seen Smackdown?" he rushed out T..J sighed

"Yeah i have Harry you might want to come shes terrified i have no idea what Vince was thinking but whatever it was this time was a big mistake." T.J said looking at Nattie in his arms tears falling down her beautiful face. "I'll be 5 minutes." Harry told him putting phone down running out of him house with his uncle Bret and Jim for the first time putting his foot down and driving to Nattie and T.J's house running in to see Nattie crying T.J had her tightly whispering into her hair. Harry walked to them putting his hand on her back making her twitch slightly "Nattie its Harry i swear he wont hurt you okay we will kill him if he does." he told her Nattie just stayed silence. Jim stepped foreward and kissed her head sighing "tomorrow your gonna win that title baby your gonna forget that jackass and we're all gonna be there when you win and T.J and Harry will be backstage along with the other superstars who want to kill that idiot your going to be safe." he told her Nattie lifted her head shaking slightly and looked at her father and smiled slightly knowing she shouldnt let it get too her and she was safe she nodded her head and apologised for acting stupid, T.J frowned "You didnt act stupid okay who ever sighned him back acted stupid." he told her the thought of her thinking she was bieng stupid made him cringe Bret stood foreward and hugged his niece tightly

"i promise i will do everything in my power to make sure he doesnt come anywhere near you... okay." he told her "now tomorrow is your big day... your gonna win that title and your gonna have the best birthday ever i promise you will have the time of your life." he said smiling making Nattie smile more "so go to sleep now and tomorrow you wont need to worry." he said kissing her forehead. Jim kneeled infront of her kissing her cheek "good night baby girl." he smiled "look after her T.J please." he pleaded T.J nodded as they went Nattie stood up and went too him hugging him "im so sorry i feel stupid" she muttered into his back T.J frowned slightly and turned around to face her.

"Heeey dont think that way okay none of this is your fault you have a right to be scared okay." he told her hugging her tightly.

**Next Morning**

T.J woke up around 6 that morning making sure everything was perfect for Nattie he walked upstairs at around 8 with her favourite cereal and a cup of coffee when he walked in he saw he opening her eyes softly he smiled at her "heeey birthday girl." he walked next to her side of the bed and placed the cups on the bed side before kissing her lips loving the feel Nattie pulled away "morning breath" she muttered. T.J laughed and kissed her again and again making her squeal laughing. "T.J!" she screamed laughing. "hmmm even with morning breath you still taste beautiful." he told her looking into her eyes leaning down to kiss her once more. "oh by the way Happy Birthday... Champion." he said smiling huge at how that night everything will be perfect. Nattie looked up at him and smiled knowing today would be amazing.

T.J smiled at her and placed his hand on her cheek you eat im just getting you your card and present he told her kissing her lips dissapearing before she could say anything. When he returned she was sat up drinking her coffee watching T.V he sat next to her and passed her the card and a largeish square box. Nattie eyes it suspisiously and opened her card smiling at his message inside leaning foreward too kiss his lips. She looked into his soft brown eyes smiling then opening the box to see a silver necklace with a heart shaped locket she saw engraving on it that read "T.J loves Nattie." there was a small pink diamond on the middle she opened it to see a picture of them when they was about 14 and then a picture of them at WM27 that Harry took, Nattie felt tears leak through down her face she looked at T.J and smiled 2thankyou" she whispered kissing him passionately their tongues fought against one and other as T.J lay her down softly so he was positioned on top if her he rubbed her hips through her P.J top and then put his hands inside rubbing her stomache over a scar that was now healed Nattie ulled away softly kissing him one more time. "We errm etter get going or we will be late." she whispered slightly out of breath not wanting to stop but knowing they had to T.J smiled and nodded his head he lifted her top up slightly too kiss the scar on her stomache it was a regular thing for him to do when ever he came into contact with it he would kiss it softly making Nattie smile everytime.

That night they was sat down in their dressing room Nattie was pacing feeling slightly sick Harry stopped her by holding her shoulders. "Nat your gonna do great okay." he assured her kissing her head Nattie nodded and sighed "hopeso." she mumbled wanting to win tonight more than anything a event person came into their dressing room

"Natalya its time." he told the diva she smiled and walked out taking T.J's hand as she passed him "good luck baby ill be watching." he told her pointing to a monitor he kissed her softly and smiled Nattie walked right through to the curtain "GOOD LUCK NATTIEEE!" shouted John Cena, Justin Gabriel and Wade Barrett who had just come in from the ring she smiled at the three "thanks guys" she said before her music hit.

Stepping out she heard the roar of the fans seeing signs for her and people screaming including men which was unusual for divas matches as they would just sit there bored. Nattie clapped hands with as many fans as she could reach then going to her family hugging her dad and mum hearing her uncles chant her name which made some of the others shout in the crowd. Nattie stepped past Layla glaring at her then looked at McCool she heard a beep which made the crowd boo. "Can i have your attention please.I have recieved another e-mail off the general manager" came Micheal Coles annoying voice Nattie rolled her eyes "AND I QUOTE... Layla Michelle since you two cant fight with out eachother i have decided to make this match a lumberjill match" the crowd screamed "to ensure that this time it is a fair and stable match" Melinas theme music went off as Divas from RAW and Smackdown came from backstage all glaring down Michelle who cringed slightly. The bell soon went as Nattie and Michelle locked up in the ring Nattie kicked her in the stomache beating her until she got her into the sharpshooter by this time the crowd was on their feet screaming as Michelle tapped out Nattie fell to her knees smiling unable to believe what happened she looked at the sky thanking her family that had passed for the strength she felt people hug her tightly and hearing the girls scream she felt the hug of her best friend she looked and screamed "MICKIE!" she hugged the small ex-diva tightly Mickie had been released that year making the 'terrible threes' turn into the 'terrible two's' she smiled as she was passed the title hugging it to her tightly she heard the Hart Dynastys theme go off once again seeing Harry and T.J in the ring she hugged them both laughing "congratulations beautiful" T.J whispered kissing her. Right then the crowd screamed louder Nattie and T.J never showed their relationship to many outside the WWE trying to keep it as professional she felt more and more hugs she turned and smiled seeing her family her dad had tears in his eyes as he picked her up spinning her around when he put her down he heard everyone gasp she turned to see T.J on one knee a look in his eye and a ring in his hand

"Natalie Katherine Neidhart... we have been friends for ever and your the most amazing person on this planet your strong brave beautiful caring perfect will you do the pleasure of making me the happiest guy in the world and marrying me?" he was shaking badly his mind telling him it was a bad idea but his heart telling him to stay put.

Nattie put her hand over her mouth gasping tears rimmed her green eyes she smiled and nodded as fast as she could "YES!" she screamed. T.J smiled everyone cheered and he span Nattie around kissing her. The whole areana was screaming the superstars backstage cheering running out to congratulate them Nattie looked at her finger smiling at the ring then at T.J hugging him. "I love you!" she whispered into his ear. T.J held her tighter feeling others join in on the hug.

Backstage everyone congratulated them and Nattie who had forgot she won the title nevermind it was her birthday she hugged everyone and thanked them. She saw Randy and rasn to hug him lifting her title to smack their titles "3 Gs all the way Nattie" he said hugging her oh someones her to see you! he said picking his little girl up "Nattie!" she squealed her arms out for a hug. Nattie played with Alanna for a while and hugged her good night.

"Nattie?" T.J entered their bedroom Nattie smiled at him they hadnt spent anytime on there own that night Nattie ran into his arms hugging hm then kissing him she yawned softly "im so tired" she told him resting her head against him. T.J picked her up bridal style and carried her into bed.

"Thankyou for today T.J i love you and cant wait to be your wife." she told him before falling into a soft slumber, T.J sat up at stroked her hair he couldnt believe she was going to marry him he felt like the luckiest guy on the planet he felt truely happy with Nattie. "happy birthday baby i love you." he whispered before sleeping himself holding her to him tightly.

**I apologise for taking too long to write this and get it up i have good excuse**

**1st i started college and had tonnes of homework!**

**2nd my nephew was born last month and iv been a little too busy seeing him.**

**ANYWAYY? EEEP natalya got her chance finally i say at Bragging Rights She will be holding that title up high!**

**Hart Dynasty break up...NOOOOO! i hope they have a good storyline behind them they deserve it. =]**

**REVIEW PLEASE! =]**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**(**THIS IS GONNA BE THE WEDDING COS I FEAR I WONT GET TO WRITE THIS UNTIL A LONG TIME COS OF COLLEGE -_-)

New Years Eve...

Nattie woke up on New Years eve that day dawned upon her. She was getting married tonight, she smiled to herself looking at her celing "oh my god im getting married" she muttered smiling bigger she stood up and looked outside into the large garden. She took it all in for the wedding the new owners of the Hart House had allowed them to have it there she smiled wrapping her duvet around her body tighter, the snow fell softly she saw people getting the garden ready a sky blue gazibo was already up waiting to be decorated. She looked at her dress hanging up smiling biting her lip softly, "Nattie can i come in?" her sisters voice floated through the door. Nattie walked to the door opening it smiling at her "your getting married today!" she said hugging Nattie who hugged back smiling huge. "this is your day so lets get all us girls together we've got massages facials manicures pedicured make-up and hair all day nothing but relaxation." she beamed, Jenny was glad Nattie had someone like T.J too look after her through everything she had been through she noticed how T.J was her rock and if he wasnt there she would never be happy.

"Okay lets do this" Nattie said throwing on some sweats and a jumper she walked out into the hallway seeing her family downstairs she smiled at them hugging them tightly her smile not leaving her face. She saw her father at the table watching her smiling softly his face sad she went up to him and sat on his lap hugging him tightly "no emotional moments until tonight daddy." she whispered kissing his cheek softly.

Jim tried not too break down he knew giving Nattie away would be the hardest he didnt do favourites with his girls it was because she she reminded hm of himself she helped him to be young again especially when they trained she pushed him and he pushed her. He stroked her back "you gotta go get ready for tonight Princess go on." He said not knowing he wouldnt be able to contain his emotions if she stayed near him.

T.J walked downstairs seeing Nattie smiling at her when she looked at him he held his arms out when she approached himhe wrapped him arms around her tightly kissing her full on the lips knowing he wont see her again until the other end of the isle "Goodmorning my beautiful soon to be wife. i love you" he whispered into her ear making Nattie smile "sorry to break this up but Nattie appoinments are im like 30minutes." Kristen told her. Nattie nodded and kissed T.J's lips once again smiling not wanting to pull her eyes away from his.

"Okay im coming" she muttered not wanting to she looked at T.J "i shall see you tonight?" she asked smiling brightly at him her arms still around his neck stroking his shaved hair softly kissing him again then pulling away only to be dragged off by her sisters, cousins and friends.

T.J was walking up and down the room reading his vows off his sheet when he heard a knock, "come in" he shouted, Jim entered smiling softly "Hey Jim how are you?" He asked smiling softly at his soon-to-be-father-in-law. Jim smiled at the younger man.

"Okay, im not gonna do the whole overprotective father thing to you, but just please look after my little girl everything thats happened to her im happy and glad you managed to get our Nattie back so all i can say is welcome to the family." Jim said. T.J smiled softly and nodded.

"I promise with me Nattie will never be put in danger she will be protected 24/7." he vowed making Jim satisfied with this answer.

"Thankyou." Jim nodded "and those vows are great!" he said smiling walking out the door leaving T.J standing there with a smile on his face he looked at the clock and saw it was 6:30.

"wow that went fast." he mumbled at that moment Harry walked in smiling at his best friend T.J and he manhugged "Hey man the girls back yet?" he asked him Harry nodded

"Yeah about 15 minutes ago theyre just eating then getting ready" he informed him smiling "oh and so have the guys and your groomsmen." he said T.J smiled as John Morrison Cody Rhodes Randy Teddy (Harrys cousin) and Ted DiBiase .T.J smiled at them and Manhugged them aswell

"Dude have you seen outside?" Ted asked amazed at how everything had been set up T.J shook his head

"Not allowed until later... Georgias orders." he told him meaning Harrys sister they laughed and started to get ready talking about this and that.

After facials the girls was taken into another room so they could have their massages Nattie felt totally relaxed after her pamper day it was now 6 O'clock in less than 6hours she would be Mrs Natalie Wilson. Walking into the Hart house she was pulled straight upsatirs by her sisters to get ready. Mickie bought a bit of food up for them all to eat since they had only had a small dinner. T.J's sisters had joined them everyone had falled inlove with Sophie within seconds of meeting her the same with Casey. Nattie couldnt be any happier seeing her bridesmaids all ready wearing brown dressed that flowed below the with a white belt to go around their waists their hair elegantly tied up in many ways thanks to her cousin Lindsay, who was now ready herself and finishing Natties hair by softly placing her vail they then got her dress of the door and took it out of the plastic back all girlst smiled as Nattie got tied into it she looked at herself in the mirror smiling at her reflection for the first time in a long time she felt truely beautiful she soothed her dress out.

"Nattie you look like a princess" Mickie whispered tears in her eyes glad her best friend was happy, Mickie and Beth had been named Natties Maid of honours since she couldnt decide between the two.

"thankyou you all look so beautiful." she said smiling at her family and friends she looked at the click which read 11pm she smiled as her parents enter the room both jaws dropped.

"Oh my-Nattie you look so beautiful baby." her mother weeped tears evident in both of their eyes as they hugged her softly. "Well as tradition you need something old" he mum started passing her a bracelet "this was your grandmothers she gave it too me when i was getting married."

Beth stepped foreward "some thing borrowed" she picked her necklace up it was a locket inside a picture of Mickie Beth and Nattie from when Nattie started off in the WWE "this is my good luck charm and i think tonight it will give you your good luck." Nattie hugged her best friends tightly

"We love you Nattie" Beth and Mickie told her Nattie pulled away smiling at them.

"Something Blue" Lindsay had placed a blue clip in her hair which had a beautiful butterfly attatched holdinmg her hair into place "and your dress is new."

Jim stepped foreward "Princess its time." he said feeling a lump in his throat "Girls why dont you go and get positioned." he said they all smiled and walked out leaving Jim and Nattie in her room "Okay you ready?" he asked her. Nattie smiled and nodded and linked her arm with her dad and walked outside she gasped at how the garden had a shoveled path leading to the gazibo the path was covered with lights making the path visible. "This is it princess your not gonna be my little girl anymore in 20 short munutes your gonna be someone elses i just want you to know i love you so much and your always gonna be my princess" Jim smiled with tears falling down his cheeks. Nattie kissed his cheek.

"Daddy your always gonna be number 1 in my heart" she whispered "please dont make me cry im not sure if this mascara is waterproof." she said with a small laugh. The air was freezing but she didnt let that bother her she saw her cousins 3year old enter as the flower girl then her bridesmaids Mickie and Beth turned and smiled at her and walked innot long after the bridal march started to play Nattie sucked in a deep breath breath and entered before managing to even look her eyes connected with she smiled huge at him tears brimming the corners of her eyes.

T.J felt his breath hitch in his throat seeing Nattie he felt tears spring his eyes he stepped foreward to take her hand he thought she looked like a vision the minister smiled at them both and bowed his heard slightly.

Minister: Dear family and friends, on behalf of Natalie Katherine Neidhart and Theodore James Wilson I welcome all of you for this marriage celebration. We are here today to encourage, celebrate and support the covenant these two people Natalie Katherine Neidhart and Theodore James Wilson, beloved to us, now make and to share in the joy that Natalie Katherine Neidhart and Theodore James Wilson are feeling as they pledge their love and commitment to each other. We rejoice and celebrate in the ways life has led them to each other and got them to the place where they now stand.

Nattie and T.J just kept their eyes connected smiling at eachother the only thing blocking them was Natties Veil which was covering her beautiful face.

Minister: Theodore James Wilson, the woman who stands by your side is going to be your wife. She will look to you for comfort, for support, for love, for understanding, for encouragement, and for protection. You must never take her for granted, and always stand by her for good or ill.

T.J: Today in presence of God and family and friends, I join my life with yours. Wherever you go, I will you face, I will face. For good times or bad times, in happiness or sadness, come riches or poverty, I take you as my wife.

Nattie smiled feeling a few tears fall.

Minister: Natalie Katherine Neidhart, the man who stands by your side is going to be your husband. He will look to you for comfort, for support, for love, for understanding, for encouragement, and for protection. You must never take him for granted, and always stand by him for good or ill.

Nattie Today in presence of God and family and friends, I join my life with yours. Wherever you go, I will go. Whatever you face, I will face. For good times or bad times, in happiness or sadness, come riches or poverty, I take you as my husband.

Minister: In the Bible, Paul wrote beautifully about the power of love in his 1st book of letters to the Corinthians, Chapter 13.

"_If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am a noisy gong or a clanging cymbal._

And if I have prophetic powers, and understand all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have all faith, so as to remove mountains, but have not love, I am nothing.

If I give away all I have, and if I deliver my body to be burned, but have not love, I gain nothing.

Love is patient and kind; love is not jealous or boastful; it is not arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in the right.

Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things.

Love never ends; as for prophecies, they will pass away; as for tongues, they will cease; as for knowledge, it will pass away. For our knowledge is imperfect and our prophecy is imperfect; but when the perfect comes, the imperfect will pass away.

When I was a child, I spoke like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child; when I became a man, I gave up childish ways. For now we see in a mirror dimly, but then face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall understand fully, even as I have been fully understood.

So faith, hope, love abide, these three; but the greatest of these is love."

Minister: Theodore James Wilson Since it is your intention to marry, join your right hands and declare your consent. Do you take Natalie Katherine Neidhart to be your lawful wedded wife to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live.

T.J: I Do.

Minister: Natalie Katherine Neidhart Do you take Theodore James Wilson to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live.

Nattie: I Do.

Minister: The wedding ring symbolizes unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end. And today Natalie Katherine Neidhart and Theodore James Wilson exchange these rings as confirmation of their vows to join their lives, to work at all times to create a life that is complete and unbroken, and to love each other without end. May the Lord bless these rings which you give to each other as the symbol of your love and fidelity.

Theodore James Wilson, take this ring and place it on finger, and state your pledge to her, repeating after me:

"_With this ring I thee wed.  
I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.  
All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you._"

TJ- "_With this ring I thee wed.  
I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.  
All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you._"

Natalie Katherine Neidhart, take this ring and place it on finger, and state your pledge to him, repeating after me:

"_With this ring I thee wed.  
I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.  
All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you._"

Nattie: "_With this ring I thee wed.  
I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.  
All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you._"

Minister:  i understand you have Vows to say to eachother so you may go ahead.

T.J:  Natalie Katherine Neidhart, that name alone is perfection itself. Meeting you all those years ago was the moment that forever changed my life. Your smile makes my heart skip a beat, your laugh is like music to my ears, and you, you are the definition of perfection. I'm glad I was the one you opened up to in that dark time because I believe it is what brought us closer, and the fact that you let me love you means more than the world to me but tonight is when we leave our past behind and begin our future together as one, as husband and wife. You are what makes my world go round and I wouldn't trade that for anything.

Nattie felt her heart soar she smiled bigger.

Nattie: TJ, you are, and always have been my best and closest friend. It's been that way for as long as I can remember. I've shared secrets with you, you've let me cry on your shoulder and I swear you know me better than I know myself at times. You're my hero, my knight in shining armour. You rescued from that dark place I was once captured within, you saved me from what I'd become. You turned my pain into something better, you turned it into love. Because of you my broken heart healed and because of that I was able to love, to trust again and today I say I do because I want my heart to be yours and only yours forever.

T.J felt tears fall down his face and smiled at her words.

**Closing**  
Minister: Natalie Katherine Neidhart and Theordore James Wilson you have given and pledged your promises to each other, and have declared your everlasting love by exchanging the rings. Your vows may have been spoken in minutes, but your promises to each other will last until your last breath. As have pledged themselves to meet sorrow and happiness as one family before God and this community of friends, I now pronounce them husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.

T.J smiled and lifted her viel kissing her lips softly he heard the fireworks explode. It was now their new year as a couple together he looked into her eyes and smiled kissing her again making a few people in the audience laugh.

Minister: Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Wilson.

Nattie leaned up and kissed him again "Happy new year husband" she said smiling more than ever she kissed him again.

T.J looked at his new wife smiling at her "Happy new year wife" he said kissing her once again making everyone cheer and clap. 5 Minutes later they was having their wedding pictures done in the cold but No one felt it everyone was up and alive including the young ones. After the pictures they moved into the gazibo across the garden. Nattie and T.J had their dance to 'Aerosmith- i dont want to miss a thing' after that Jim walked over "Can i steal her please?" he asked T.J who gave him her hand and kissed her cheek as 'Tim Mcgraw- My Little Girl' came on T.J went up to Sophie "You wanna dance?" he asked her Sophie smiled and nodded at her older brotheras they danced near Nattie and Jim.

It was now time for the speeches and Nattie was sat next to T.J holding hands whispering in eachothers ears making people around them smile at the two. Randy stood up smiling "uh can i have everyones attention please?" when everyone looked he smiled and looked at Nattie and T.J smiling "Well all i can say is these two must be the most lovable people ever both with amazing personaltities they belong with eachother i personally cant think of a better couple. T.J is possibly on of the best friends a guy can have this guy stood by me when no one else did he and Nattie you guys deserve the world i hope you two have a happy future together and little babyies with Natties attitude and hair style. Congratulations Guys." he smiled holding his glass up. Mickie and Beth smiled and Mickie stood.

"T.J and Nattie- you two deserve eachother you are amazing the both of you. Nattie went though the worst time ever and T.J helped her through it jusk knowing that we all know how amazing he is and how we all know he deserves Nattie more than anyone else we know shes safe with him so To Nattie and T.J" she held her glass up and everyone else choroused after her. Nattie stood up and hugged Randy and Mickie thanking them both.

"Cake time!" Harry said it was 2am and the cake was brought to them Nattie smiled as T.J closed his body around her feeling his muscles against her back. She placed her hand on the knife and T.J followed when they had it on a plate Nattie cut a bit off on the end lifting it to his mouth. He had icing on his lips and she reached up and kissed it off his lips making everyone 'awwwww'. After they had finished the party everyone walked into the Hart house Nattie stood on the second step he back too everyone throwing her bouquet to the girls. She turned to see it was Sophie who caught it she laughed at T.J's expression "Shes not getting married until shes 30!" he stated making people laugh at his overprotectiveness. He kissed Nattie again lifting her up bridal style kissing her and then carrying her upstairs so they could have a celebration of their own.

**WOW thats a long one!**

**I honestly hope you guys like this chapter it took me ages**

**thankyou to Krystal Kayne for the help on the wedding vows and everything! I LOVES YOU! you should check out her stories =D**

**Well Review pleaseee!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Nattie woke up the morning after and looked at the clock it soon hit her that she had got married yesterday she turned to see T.J sleeping his mouth slightly open she traced the lined on his face then kissed his lips to wake him up his eyes fluttered open softly he softly guided his hand up her hips over her arms and rested it on her cheek he smiled softly at her he took her hand softly ang looked at her ring smiling softly then intwining their hands.

"Good morning my beautiful wife." he spoke breaking the silence Nattie kissed him softly which he quickly returned.

"Good morning my handsome husband" she smiled kissing him again "we gotta get ready our ride to the airport will be here in a hour" she told him kissing him again then standing up shyly wrapping the covers softly around her naked body walking into the bathroom to shower. T.J smiled at her shyness getting up he creeped into the bathroom and behind her in the shower he wrapped his arms around her making her jump softly at the contact T.J kissed her neck softly "Just me" he whisperes turning her around he softly reached over for the shampoo squirting some on his hand softly her rubbed it into her hair massaging her scalp softly makeing Nattie lean her head into his touch. When he washed it out for her she kissed his lips softly "i love you so much" she whispered kissing his jaw softly making him smile as he rubbed her back.

"If only words can express how i feel about you Nattie i would be going on forever and ever!" he told her making her smile. When they had finished in the shower T.J threw a dressing gown on noticing the floor was wet he told Nattie to stay in the shower while he dried it up, he threw a few towels down then reaching over for a dressing gown then helping Nattie out of the shower cubicle he wrapped her up in the dressing gown hugging her close to his body.

After getting ready and their suitcases sorted Nattie picked her case up and walked to T.J who was trying to get his piece of hair right she laughed at him softly before taking his comb and gell out of his hands kissing his lips softly then sorting it out for him T.J smiled at her "thankyou beautiful" he smiled Nattie blushed and smiled handing his stuff back over to him she smiled at him.

"your welcome. Come on our ride will be here any minute" she told him making him smile at how organised she awlways is. When they got to the airport and checked in Nattie rested her head against T.J smiling softly when he wrapped his arms around her tightly kissing her head "i cant wait for this...two weeks just us two and no one else" she whispered making him smile "sounds like heaven" he replied shifting her slightly so she was sitting on his laps she looked at him kissing his lips softly savouring the taste. They heard their flight being called out and stood up walking into the plane they sat down into their seats Nattie looked out of her window smiling softly feeling T.J take her hand she looked at him softly "Thankyou for everything" she smiled looking into his eyes softly "i really do love you" T.J smiled at her feeling his heart speed up he kissed her lips softly looking deeply into her eyes smiling. "your welcome i just want the most amazing girl in the world to be happy" he told her "and i love you to beautiful more than anything" he whipered tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear letting her rest on his shoulder she fell asleep in an instand T.J wrapped his arms around her tightly smiling at her while she was sleeping wondering how he got so lucky to be married to the girl of his dreams.

After a long flight they finally hit the ground Nattie snuggled into TJs side when they entered the hotel Nattie sighed looking at the long line her and TJ lined up amiling Nattie looked at TJ and chewed lightly on her lower lip as she felt T.J take her hand in his, gripping his hand back tightly, the blonde resisted the urge to grab a hold of his head and pash him right in the middle of the hotel lobby. But she had to, well.. for as long as she possibly could anyways. Huffing out lightly as she snuggled into his side lovingly, gosh, he was so god damn cuddly! TJ laughed quietly to himself at Nat's actions, leaning down slightly and pressing his lips against her cheek – he knew exactly what would happen. And it did. Her cheeks turned a bright pink colour and her tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth childishly. They'd been together for so long, yet he still had that effect on her.

"I is wuv woo!"

She exclaimed childishly as she pushed her lower lip outwards into a small pout as they neared the reception desk. Taking their key politely from the desk clerk, they handed their bags off to the bell hop who packed them onto the carrier and wandered off somewhere. Hopefully he knew what room they were in. With that little thought in mind, Nat playfully snatched the key from TJ's hand, reading the number quickly before slipping the key into her bra.

"..Your so cheeky"

TJ sniggered, lightly nudging her jaw with his fist in a playful manner, his heads shaking slowly from side to side. She would always do that kinda thing at times like this. The thought caused his eyes to roll.

"You love it though"

She exclaimed, scrunching her features up in a playful manner as her tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth lightly. It was at that moment, the blonde allowed the number of the room they'd be staying in run continuously through her mind. 107. 107. Hopefully she'd remember. Pausing for a moment, the blonde stood up on her tippy toes and pressed her lips to the superstars jaw lightly. With that, newly-wed left TJ's side and literally ran over to the stairwell and began to make her way up them quickly, well, as quick as she could anyways – it was hard in 5 inch high heels.

"Heyy! I just stuffed myself with food and you expect me to run!"

TJ yelled after his beloved before reluctantly running after her, well, not so much reluctantly. He was a male after all, he liked to stare – a lot. He always seemed to be sneaky about it though, and now was one of those times. Sniggering lowly, he bounded up the steps, purposely lagging a good ten steps behind her just to get a good look at her ass. Hey, it was technically his after all.

"No, I expect you to trip over and look like an idiot because you missed a step running up here due to the fact you're staring at my ass"

Nattie yelled back laughing at him, reaching the top step and disappearing down the hall, slowing down somewhat as she kept an eye on the number. 87. Almost there!

Shit! How did she notice, let alone know that he did it on a regular basis, and was doing it right at that moment. She was right though, he was too distracted and tripped a little ways up a few of the steps. Finally reaching the top, he quickened his pace, almost sprinting until her caught up to Nat, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist before somewhat bending down and nibbling on her earlobe.

"TJ!"

The Canadian shrieked playfully as her hands lightly pushed against his arms, a childish giggle leaving her lips until her husband turned her around and pushed her back up against the wall, somewhat pinning her there. The pair just stood there momentarily staring deeply into one another's eyes until Nat glanced up to the side of her reading the number on the door. 107. Success! Reaching into her shirt, the blonde pulled out the key and wriggled her way out from in between the wall and TJ. Fiddling with the lock, the blonde turned the key and pushed the door open to find their bags just inside. Woah... That was fast. Pushing the thought away from her mind, the former Neidhart threw the key on the table and attempted to retreat to the kitchen to find something to drink but that plan was interrupted by TJ's arms wrapping around her waist tightly again. Biting down on her lower lip lightly, the blonde's head tilted as his lips began to trail down the skin of her neck. Shifting the position of her feet slightly, the blonde kicked off her stilettos causing her to become shorter than him by a good 3 or 4 inches. Dammit. A light, provocative giggle left her lips as he somewhat pushed her towards the bed. With that, she turned herself in his grip, draping her arms around the superstars neck, her hands resting on the sides of his neck somewhat before she stood up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his softly, that small kiss setting off an elongated, passionate lip lock that seemed to last for a long time, but she couldn't be too sure. But all of a sudden, she felt her back cushioned by the sheets that covered the king bed situated against the wall. Her chest began to heave slightly and literally moments later, the pair were stripped of all clothing.

"Oh.. TJ"

The blonde murmured, breaking the kiss momentarily before over an hour of moans and screams commenced. She definitely lost track of time but it was a good hour or three before TJ finally flopped down beside her. Her chest heaved as she tried to get a full breath into her lungs. Dragging her fingertips back through her hair slowly, Nat pulled the sheets up over her chest and held them there before turning her head slightly.

"I fucking love you"

She exclaimed breathlessly before she turned on her side and snuggled into him, her head resting on his chest lightly as she allowed her eyes to fall closed. There was one word to describe that – Wow.

Nattie lay on TJ's chest she looked up into his eyes TJ smiled at her "You okay?" he asked kissing her softly Nattie noded shegot up and walked to the balcony and sat there feeling TJ sit next to her she looked at him watching as the sun made his skin shine she loved him.

**Natties POV. 3 months on...**

My name is Natalya Neidhart one third of The Hart Dynasty the ONLY 3rd generation diva the daughter of Jim the Anvil Neidhart, Niece of Bret Hart, Owen Hart, Bruce Hart, Davey Boy Smith and the Granddaughter of Stu Hart. Graduate of the Hart submission dungeon, Best friends with David Hart Smith otherwise known as Harry Smith. The wife of TJ Wilson... and soon to be a mother for the first time. I found the right one and i cant be anymore happier.

**Well there we have it...COMPLETED**

**Its not brilliant but i needed to complete it im not sure if you guys want me to do a oneshot on them parenting or anything i was about too but im at college im getting 4 assignments a week plus normal homework then presentations...i will find time to write oneshots but no more long stories until Summer. **

**I want to thank one of my closest friends KrystalKayne she is AMAZING.**

**I hope you guys like this =) REVIEW! **

**Thankyou so much **

**im shocked at how many like this i was shocked to see over 40 reviews so thankyou this is my first ever long Fanfic my baby=D ao thankyou guys for your amazing reviews it means loads =]**


	18. Authors Note

Authors note…

So has anyone ever written a story and thought "WHAT WAS I WRITING?" or "MY PUNCTUATION IS HORRIFIC!" or either "I HAD NO IMAGINATION FOR THIS IT IS SHOCKING!" (my English tutor would have a heart attack!) if so then you know that THIS story has made me cringe for an awful long time!

I have started to Re-write it, the new version has the same plot but not as cringe worthy or bland.

Fist Chapter will be up either today or tomorrow it depends

If you're interested it is called 'The Right One' but with have *REWRITTEN* under it.

So I hope you enjoy the newer version better, I will keep this up just so when I feel like writing a new story I can use it as an example of what NOOT too write like!

Love NattieKiddFan


End file.
